I do love you
by SwanQueen2603
Summary: Henry fait une crise d'asthme chez Emma et la Sauveuse est obligée de courir au manoir de Regina pour y chercher la ventoline de son fils. Que se découvrira-t-elle en arrivant ? Que se passera-t-il après ? Et si une simple crise d'asthme pouvait déclencher un véritable cataclysme dans la vie des deux mères... SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! C'est ma première fan fiction alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, désolé d'avance.** ** **J'attends bien sûr vos commentaires et soyez francs que je puisse m'améliorer.****

 **Je voulais vous prévenir de deux points :**

 **\- L'histoire ne suit pas forcément l'ordre de la série, par exemple : Emma n'est pas encore shérif alors que la malédiction a été brisé.**

 **\- Je vais changé de point de vue à chaque chapitre, je pense, c'est pourquoi vous aurez quelque fois les même discussions dans deux chapitres différents, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 1**

Madame le Maire et Emma Swan avait réussi à mettre leurs différents de côtés pour que Henry puisse voir ses mères chacune à leur tour, il changeait de foyer toute les deux semaines. Les deux femmes essayaient de ne plus se disputer pour rendre heureux Henry et elles s'étaient rapprochés, leur amitié comptait maintenant beaucoup pour les deux mères. La malédiction avait été brisé et Emma avait été la seule à protéger Regina des habitants qui n'avaient qu'une seule envie : la tuer. Elle avait réussi à prouver à tout le monde que la mairesse avait changé, que l'Evil Queen n'était plus. Après plusieurs mois, les habitants de Storybrooke avaient accepté Regina, ils la respectaient même s'il restait toujours quelques personnes qui avaient peur d'elle, ou qui voulaient se venger.

Point de vue Emma

 _27 Nov. 2015 :_

Ce vendredi là, Emma vint chercher Henry à la demeure des Mills. Elle toqua à la porte et une petite tête brune lui sauta au coup, content de revoir sa mère après deux semaines. Il la fit rentrer et couru dans les escaliers pour finir de se préparer, il était toujours en pyjama. Regina la rejoint et elles échangèrent quelques banalités jusqu'à ce que Robin les rejoignent. A sa vue, les yeux d'Emma virèrent au noir et elle serra la mâchoire. Il le vit car il ne tenta pas de s'approcher d'elle, il embrassa simplement Regina avant d'aller se faire un café dans la cuisine.

\- Vous vivez avec lui maintenant ? _Demanda la blonde_.

\- Non, mais il dort souvent ici, pourquoi Miss Swan ?

\- Vous savez très bien que je n'apprécie pas cet… homme.

\- Peut-être, mais vous n'avez rien à dire.

\- Je crois que si. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a, lui aussi, voulu se venger de vous ? Ou peut-être l'avez-vous oublier.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, loin de là, mais Robin a su montrer qu'il regrette ces actes.

\- Je ne crois pas non, _Emma haussa le ton_.

\- Miss Swan calmez-vous ! Vous devriez être contente que je sois enfin heureuse !

\- Heureuse ? Regina, réveillez-vous ! Cet homme est… est…

\- Je suis quoi, au juste ? _Coupa Robin qui était revenu dans le hall._

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, _fit Emma s'approchant de l'homme jusqu'à presque toucher son visage_.

\- Oui, je sais mais je n'apprécie pas que tu dises toute ces choses à Regina. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je me suis fait pardonner. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis avec elle. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je l'aime, _il prit Regina part la taille et la serra contre lui_.

Henry arriva à ce moment et prit Emma par la main pour sortir. Elle détourna son regard haineux de l'homme qui servait de beau-père à son fils et parti sans un mot. Ils se rendirent à la fameuse Coccinelle jaune et la blonde prit la direction de l'appartement de sa mère. Elle ne quitta pas la route des yeux, encore énervée de son altercation avec Regina et Robin, Henry ne tenta pas de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et resta silencieux. Arrivés à la maison, Emma monta les affaires de Henry dans sa chambre et rejoignit rapidement son fils qui l'attendait dans la voiture. Il était 7h55, ils allaient être en retard alors elle démarra sur les chapeaux de route et arriva finalement devant l'école à 8h04. Snow attendait son petit-fils aux grilles, sachant qu'Emma était toujours en retard. La blonde enlaça son fils et le laissa partir. Elle fit un petit signe de main à sa mère et se rendit au poste où l'attendait son père.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do love you**

 **chap 2**

Point de vue Regina

Dès le départ de la blonde, Regina se sépara de Robin. Elle prit son sac et ses clés, puis se dirigea vers la sortie quand Robin la prit par le bras et l'embrassa. Elle répondit puis s'écarta mais il la plaqua contre le mur avant de faire descendre ses baisers dans le cou de la mairesse.

\- Pas maintenant Robin, je vais être en retard.

\- Allez, 'Gina ! _Supplia Robin_

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _fit fermement la brune en se décollant un peu du mur_.

\- Pardon, mais tu m'excites tellement dans ce tailleur. J'ai tellement envie de te l'arracher...

\- Robin, il faut que j'y aille. Ce soir…

Elle se dégagea et sortit de la maison. En se retournant, Robin lui sourit malicieusement, elle referma la porte et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle prit sa Mercedes et se rendit à la mairie. Avec un café sur le bureau, elle se mit aux dossiers qui l'attendait poser sur celui-ci. Vers 11h, elle reçut un message de Robin :

« _Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas être si pressant. Pardonnes-moi, je me suis emporté._ »

« _Ce n'est rien. Je rentre vers 17h30 ce soir._ »

« _Si tôt ?_ »

« _Oui, j'avais une réunion mais elle a été annulé donc je peux rentrer._ »

« _Ok, moi je finis à 18h. Attends-moi ;)_ »

Encore une fois, un frisson parcouru Regina. Depuis qu'Emma s'était emporté ce matin, elle ressentait un sentiment différent envers Robin et ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais elle ne saurait mettre de mots là-dessus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle se disait que c'était simplement la dispute avec Emma qui la perturbait comme ça.

La journée passa rapidement pour elle et Regina se dépêcha de rentrer. Arrivée chez elle, elle fit valser ses talons et se servit un bon verre de vin puis se posa sur le canapé. Elle prit son téléphone et relu les dernières conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Emma. Quand elle vit les messages où Emma parlait de Hook et de leur couple, la brune serra la mâchoire. Elle ne supportait pas de voir tourner ce pirate autour de son amie, il les avait trahit et il pouvait recommencer, elle ne voulait pas que son amie souffre. Mais heureusement, les messages suivants firent monter un grand sourire sur le visage de Regina, lui rappelant que la blonde avait quitté cet homme car elle ne l'aimait plus, ou peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais aimé ? Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant les piques qu'elles s'envoyaient mutuellement. Leur amitié reposait surtout sur ça, de petites moqueries affectives et de temps en temps des conversations sérieuses. Robin pénétra dans le salon et entendit rire sa Regina.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Pour rien, je relisai les messages avec Emma et ça m'a fait rire, _répondit la brune_.

\- On mange quoi ce soir ? _Fit Robin prenant le téléphone des mains de Regina et le jetant à l'autre bout de canapé_.

\- J'en sais rien, je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Lasagnes !

\- Naaaan... Je n'ai pas la foi. On commande.

\- Non, _Dit Robin fermement_. Je veux manger tes lasagnes.

\- Oui mais moi je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner pendant deux heures.

\- Regina, s'il te plait, _il embrassa le cou de Regina et descendit sa main sur la poitrine de la brune_. Je te remercierai convenablement ce soir… _susurra-t-il_.

\- D'a… d'accord, _céda Regina_.

\- On mange a 20h, _décida l'homme_.

Robin retira sa main et s'en alla dans le bureau de la brune. Regina souffla et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à faire ses fameuses lasagnes. Elle n'en pouvait plus du comportement de Robin, elle n'était qu'un objet pour lui mais pourtant il était si drôle, si romantique quand il le voulait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le quitter mais elle avait peur de se retrouver seule et Henry avait besoin d'une figure paternel. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle fit ses lasagnes. A 20h précise, Robin arriva dans la cuisine et fut surpris de ne pas voir les lasagnes sur la table :

\- Où sont les lasagnes ?

\- Dans le four.

\- Mais il est 20h.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça mets deux heures à faire plus une demi-heure de cuisson.

\- Mais moi j'ai faim, _s'énerva Robin_.

\- Bah tu vas devoir attendre, _souffla Regina_.

\- Non, je veux manger maintenant.

\- Écoutes, _la brune se rapprocha de Robin, l'air menaçant_ , je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner mais j'ai quand même fais TES lasagnes pendant deux heures. Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt et elles auraient été prêtent pour 20h. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas content, tu peux t'en aller, Robin. _Fit Regina montrant la porte de la main_.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Robin vint brutalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle attendit qu'il finisse pour se retourner sur son four. Il restait là, à l'observer dresser la table et sortir le plat du four. Il s'installa à table et attendit qu'elle le serve. Le repas se déroula silencieusement et ils finirent à 21h. Elle débarrassa la table et Robin l'enlaça en plaçant ses mains sur le ventre de Regina. Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de sa prisonnière et remonta lentement sa main jusqu'à la poitrine de la brune. Pour la troisième fois cette journée, Regina frissonna de… de quoi au juste ? Elle ne le savait pas réellement. Robin interpréta ce frisson pour du désir. Il prit la mairesse dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre où il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il monta à califourchon sur elle et parcouru de ses doigts chaque centimètre de peau de Regina tout en l'embrassant violemment. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la main de son amant effleura son intimité et Robin la déshabilla entièrement. Il fit de même et se repositionna sur la brune. Ils furent déranger quelques secondes par Emma qui frappait à la porte et criait le nom de Regina mais ils décidèrent de ne pas répondre et de la laisser repartir. Ils entendirent le portail du jardin s'ouvrir puis se refermer alors ils continuèrent.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir surgir, quelques minutes plus tard, de la fenêtre laissée ouverte, Emma.

* * *

 **Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do love you**

 **chap 3**

Point de vue Emma

La journée passa rapidement pour la blonde aussi et à 18h30, elle quitta son bureau suivi de près par son père pour retrouver Henry et sa mère à l'appartement, en train de faire les devoirs de son fils.

\- Grand-mèèèère !

\- Non, je ne t'aiderai pas à faire tes devoirs ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon petit-fils que tu dois être privilégié.

\- C'est pas juste, _râla l'enfant_.

\- Si, justement, _intervint Emma soutenant sa mère_.

\- Ma' !

Henry couru dire bonjour à sa mère et sauta dans les bras de son grand-père puis il retourna à ses devoirs. Il préférait toujours les faire le vendredi soir comme ça il était libre pour tout le week-end. Emma se fit un chocolat chaud avec une pointe de cannelle et rejoignit ses parents qui discutaient sur le canapé. Après une demi-heure, Henry vint s'asseoir lui aussi et il raconta sa journée :

\- J'ai croisé Robin aujourd'hui, _à l'entente de son nom, Emma ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings_ , il était à l'école.

\- Oui, il a interrogé les enseignants pour une histoire de vol, il prend son rôle de Sheriff très à cœur, _rajouta Snow_.

\- On est content pour lui, _à ces mots la blonde se leva et s'éloigna vers la cuisine, Snow la rejoignit_.

\- Que se passe-t-il Emma ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne me mens pas, _rigola-t-elle._

\- Rien, je n'aime juste pas le fait Regina ai pardonné à Robin.

\- Il y a plus que ça.

\- Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle vaut mille fois mieux que cet escroc.

\- Elle s'en rendra compte un jour où l'autre ne t'en fais pas, Regina est intelligente. Bon ! _Cria la mère en se retournant vers le canapé_. On mange quoi ? Il est 19h et on a rien préparé !

\- PIZZA ! _S'écria Henry._

\- Ça me va ! _Firent les trois autres en_ _chœur._

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, la petite famille rigolait et s'amusait jusqu'à ce que Henry ne s'écroule à terre. Sa mère couru vers lui et le découvrit ayant beaucoup de mal à respirer :

\- Ven… Ven… To… _Essaya le petit garçon_.

\- Ventoline ? _Demanda sa mère, Henry hocha la tête pour seule réponse_. Où elle est ?

\- Ma… Ma…

\- Oui, je suis là. Où est ta ventoline, Henry ? _Cria presque la blonde_.

\- Non… Re… Gi… Na.

\- Tu l'as oublié chez ta mère ?

\- Oui..

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un seul tour, elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre ses clés de voiture ou sa veste et couru en dehors de l'immeuble. Regina habitait à un quart d'heure mais ne pouvant prendre sa Coccinelle, elle dû courir jusqu'à la grande demeure des Mills. Elle franchit le portail et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa frénétiquement la porte :

\- Regina ! _Cria Emma_. Ouvrez-moi ! Regina ! REGINA !

Après quelques minutes, elle abandonna mais alors qu'elle allait dépasser le portail, elle se retourna une dernière fois et aperçut la fenêtre de la chambre de Regina ouverte laissant échapper de la lumière. La brune était là et avait décidé de l'ignorer. Emma ne savait pas où trouver de la ventoline alors elle décida de passer par cette fenêtre. Elle commença l'escalade du mur et déboula dans la chambre de Regina. Elle découvrit Robin et la mairesse l'un sur l'autre. Regina fut la première à voir l'intruse et elle se couvrit des draps. Emma était tétanisée, un silence pesant s'installa. La blonde ne savait pas quoi faire, ses joues virèrent au rouge. Elle observait Regina qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et le regard rempli de honte :

\- Miss Swan ! _S'époumona la brune_.

\- Désolé de vous déranger pendant vos parties de plaisirs mais où est la ventoline d'Henry ?

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Où est la ventoline de notre fils ? _Sénerva Emma_.

\- Pardon, _intervint Robin_ , mais tu viens de pénétrer dans la maison de Regina et tout ce que tu veux c'est la ventoline de son fils ? Tu te moques de nous ?

\- NOTRE fils !

La blonde ne répondit pas au reste des propos de Robin et couru dans la chambre de son fils. Elle devait trouver la ventoline, Henry en avait terriblement besoin. La crise qu'il faisait était plus violente que les autres. Elle fouilla partout jusqu'à ce que vienne Regina, qui s'était entre-temps recouvert d'un peignoir, avec la ventoline dans la main. Elle la tendit à Emma qui essaya de la prendre mais la brune la retint.

\- Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Miss Swan ?

\- Henry est en pleine crise ! _S'impatienta la blonde._

\- Quoi ?

\- Et elle est plus violente que les autres !

Sans attendre la réaction de la femme en face d'elle, elle arracha la ventoline des mains de son amie et couru en chemin inverse. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et partit dans la rue. Regina la suivait de près malgré ses pieds nus et son corps recouvert d'un simple peignoir. Elle arriva dans son immeuble cinq minutes plus tard et monta les escaliers. Arrivé à son palier, Emma fut surprise par Regina qui était juste derrière elle, elle avait oublié que la femme l'avait suivi alors elle se retourna brusquement et fit tomber Regina qui dérapa violemment sur tout les escaliers.

\- Donne ça à Henry, _dit la blonde en lançant la ventoline à son père, Charming_.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers pour s'agenouiller au près de la brune. Cette dernière se releva avec l'aide de la blonde. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde des escaliers et Henry descendit voir ses mères.

\- Henry ! _S'écrièrent les deux femmes, elles le prirent dans leurs bras_.

\- Merci Ma' d'avoir trouver ma ventoline _, remercia le garçon en se séparant de l'étreinte_.

\- Il faut remercier ta mère aussi, c'est elle qui me l'a donné, _fit Emma regardant la mairesse_.

\- Oui, merci maman.

\- C'est normal.

\- Qu'as-tu maman ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste trébuché dans les es...caliers, _grimaça Regina_. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- D'accord, _fit Henry pas totalement convaincu_.

\- Aller, vas te reposer, il est tard et après ta crise, il est préférable que tu dormes.

\- Oui, au revoir mamans !

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, surtout les fautes ou les tournures de phrases ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do love you**

 **chap 4**

Point de vue Regina

Lorsque Regina vit surgir Emma, elle se décala de Robin et se recouvra avec ses draps. Elle était surprise et sa bouche grande ouverte en témoignait. Elle vit le regard de la blonde passer de Robin à elle, elle serrait les poings. La brune brisa le silence lorsqu'elle eut reprit ses esprits :

\- Miss Swan !

\- Désolé de vous déranger pendant vos parties de plaisirs, _la femme devant elle rougissait_ , mais où est la ventoline d'Henry ?

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Où est la ventoline de notre fils ? _Sénerva Emma_.

\- Pardon, _intervint Robin_ , mais tu viens de pénétrer dans la maison de Regina et tout ce que tu veux c'est la ventoline de son fils ? Tu te moques de nous ?

\- NOTRE fils !

Regina vit la blonde courir en dehors de leur chambre. Elle mit quelque secondes à comprendre et se leva pour enfiler un peignoir. Pourquoi diable la mère biologique de son enfant voulait-elle de la ventoline ? Et comment diable avait-elle fait pour s'introduire dans sa chambre ? En sortant, elle vit Emma fouiller la chambre de son fils alors elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre la ventoline présente sur le lavabo avant de retrouver Emma. Elle lui tendit mais la retint lorsqu'elle essaya de le prendre. Elle voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de son amie :

\- Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Miss Swan ?

\- Henry est en pleine crise ! _S'impatienta la blonde_ _devant elle_ _._

\- Quoi ?

\- Et elle est plus violente que les autres !

Encore une fois, sans qu'elle puisse répondre, la blonde sortit de sa maison en courant. Regina ne réfléchit pas et couru à sa suite. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussure et qu'elle était nue sous son peignoir mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son fils était en danger si Emma ne ramenait pas cette ventoline. Cinq minutes après, elle se retrouva dans l'immeuble des Charming et monta les escaliers. Emma venait d'arrivée à son palier et lorsque Regina posa une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna brusquement faisant dégringoler Regina des escaliers. En bas, la brune vit son amie dire quelque chose à son père et lui jeter la ventoline avant de courir la rejoindre. La blonde s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Leur fils arriva à ce moment :

\- Henry ! _S'écrièrent les deux femmes, elles le prirent dans leurs bras_.

\- Merci Ma' d'avoir trouver ma ventoline _, remercia le garçon en se séparant de l'étreinte_.

\- Il faut remercier ta mère aussi, c'est elle qui me l'a donné, _fit Emma regardant la mairesse_.

\- Oui, merci maman.

\- C'est normal.

\- Qu'as-tu maman ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste trébuché dans les es...caliers, _grimaça Regina_. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- D'accord, _fit Henry pas totalement convaincu_.

\- Aller, vas te reposer, il est tard et après ta crise, il est préférable que tu dormes.

\- Oui, au revoir mamans !

Point de vue général

Dès que l'enfant fut disparu de leur champ de vision, la brune s'écroula à terre. Une vive douleur la lançait dans le dos et dans la jambe gauche. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Emma la releva et, cette fois-ci, la retint contre elle.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, Miss Swan.

\- Vous rigolez, j'espère ! Il n'est pas question que vous rentriez chez vous dans cet état ! Vous devez aller à l'hôpital.

\- Justement, je veux rentrer chez moi pour que Robin m'y emmène. _Déclara la brune_.

\- Et comment arriveriez-vous à rentrer avec cette jambe ? Je vous y emmène moi.

\- Non, je dois rentrer.

\- Et pourquoi voulez-vous tant que se soit Robin qui vous emmène ? _S'énerva la blonde_.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui, c'est juste que... je suis nue et que je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital comme ça.

\- Oh…

\- Oui, "oh", Miss Swan.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, je vais vous prêter des vêtements, _affirma la blonde_.

\- Non, je ne veux pas de votre aide.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Bon, d'accord.

\- Vous arrivez à marcher ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

La brune essaya d'avancer un pied avec l'aide de la blonde mais elle manqua de tomber à terre tellement la douleur était forte. Emma décida de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses parents regardèrent, avec stupéfaction, leur fille porter leur ancienne ennemie dans ses bras mais se turent lorsqu'ils virent la jambe de Regina et le visage de cette dernière, crispé par la douleur. La Sauveuse déposa l'ancienne Evil Queen sur son lit et elle mit des habits à côté d'elle avant de sortir pour la laisser se changer. La brune avait insisté pour le faire seule, c'était assez gênant de savoir que la blonde les ai vu elle et Robin. Et puis, elle avait déjà accepté l'aide la fille de Snow pour la porter jusqu'ici, alors ça suffisait, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Emma toqua à la porte dix minutes plus tard :

\- Vous avez fini Regina ?

\- Non.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ?

\- Non.

La blonde ne chercha pas plus loin mais dix minutes plus tard, Regina n'était toujours pas sortit de la chambre. Elle revint donc à la porte :

\- Regina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes prête ?

\- Non.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Non, je ne…

A ce moment, la Sauveuse entendit quelque chose tomber à terre dans sa chambre. Elle décida de renter et découvrit Regina étaler de tout son long. Elle avait essayé d'enfiler une culotte mais était tombée à terre. Emma referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de la brune. Elle la porta encore une fois sur le lit :

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Je vais vous habiller.

\- Non, n'osez même pas Miss Swan, _fit Regina le plus fermement possible_.

\- Regardez-vous ! Vous souffrez énormément et n'êtes même pas capable de vous habiller. Vous devez aller à l'hôpital et le plus tôt sera le mieux, _dit Emma_. Alors mettez votre fierté de côté et laissez moi faire et ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas vu nue, dans votre chambre, il y a une demi-heure.

La brune ne dit rien mais ses joues rougirent montrant sa gêne. Emma voyant que son amie n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, décida d'enfiler les sous-vêtements de la femme avant d'enlever son peignoir. Regina la remercia d'un petit sourire. Emma enfila les sous-vêtements, la brune frissonnait à son contact ce qui fit rougir la Sauveuse. Elle jeta le peignoir à terre et finit de l'habiller, non sans mal car elle gémissait de douleur dès que la blonde touchait ou bougeait sa jambe. Après un quart d'heure, Regina fut enfin prête et Emma la porta une seconde fois jusqu'à sa Coccinelle jaune.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! On m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais pas donné de fréquence à laquelle je poste et c'est vrai que je n'y ai absolument pas pensé. Alors, je le fais ici. Comme en ce moment je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir publier un chapitre par jour. Je ne vais pas vous dire pour après les vacances car je ne sais pas si cette fan fiction durera jusque là.  
**

 **Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 5**

Point de vue Emma :

Emma se sentait mal pour Regina, c'était de sa faute si elle souffrait. Roulant vers l'hôpital, elle se mit à repenser au corps de son amie. Sa peau était douce et halée, pas de cellulite, pas de vergeture, un corps parfait. Tout le contraire du sien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'elle avait vu la brune à sa merci et presque nue sous ses yeux, elle avait eu envie de se jeter sur elle et de succomber au plaisir charnel. Cette idée lui procura une sensation étrange dans son bas ventre. Elle se surprenait elle même de cette pensée. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une femme et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ça pour son amie.

Elle chassa ses réflexions d'un geste de la main et se concentra sur la route. A 22h50, elles arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Elle prit Regina dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le hall. Il y avait une monde fou, tous avec des blessures plus ou moins grave. Elle se rendit à l'accueil, la mairesse toujours dans ses bras :

\- Bonjour, _l'infirmière lui fit signe d'attendre deux secondes, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers la blonde_.

\- Oui ?

\- Madame le Maire a glissé dans les escaliers, elle n'arrive plus à poser sa jambe gauche à terre et son dos lui fait extrêmement souffrir.

\- D'accord, attendez sur un fauteuil, un médecin viendra vous voir à votre tour.

\- Mais…

\- Laissez Miss Swan, _coupa Regina_ , c'est normal. Nous sommes arrivées après les autres et mes blessures sont moins graves que certains.

\- Bon.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule place alors elle y déposa la brune et resta debout en face d'elle. Après quelques minutes, elle alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle fit boire à la mairesse. Elles virent les patients être pris en charge un par un. Elles attendaient depuis trois heures lorsqu'une infirmière vint les voir, elles soufflèrent contente d'être enfin prise en charge mais elles furent vite déçu :

\- Je suis désolée, _s'excusa l'infirmière_ , mais vous allez devoir encore attendre une heure ou deux. Le patient avant vous à un cas qui s'avère plus grave que ce que l'on pensait. Excusez-nous.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous faites simplement votre boulot, _répondit Emma._

Il était 03h10 lorsqu'un médecin prit enfin Regina en charge. Emma s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de la salle d'auscultation et attendit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer, elle stressait pour son amie, elle espérait qu'elle ne se soit rien cassé en tombant. Après quelques minutes, Emma se leva et fit les cents pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Elle détestait les hôpitaux et maintenant que la brune était avec le médecin, elle hésitait à rentrer chez elle. Elle devait peut-être prévenir Robin aussi, elle sortit son téléphone mais renonça. Il avait entendu que Henry avait un problème, il n'aurait pas donc pas trop de reproches à faire à son amie, à part peut-être : " Tu aurez pu me prévenir, enfin ! ". Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Regina fut envoyée dans une chambre et le médecin sortit Emma de ses pensées :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de grave, _Emma souffla de soulagement à ces mots_. Il n'y a pas d'os cassé, elle a simplement quelques coupures. Cela n'empêche pas qu'elle souffre beaucoup. On va la garder quelques heures dans une de nos chambres et vous pourrez la ramener chez vous.

\- Chez nous ? _S'étonna la blonde_.

\- Oui, vous n'êtes pas sa compagne ?

\- Quoi ? _Emma rougit à cette évocation_. Non, non, je suis juste son amie.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rester autant de temps pour une amie.

\- C'est de ma faute si elle est tombé, alors je me sens obligé de rester avec elle.

\- Je comprends. Je vous laisse la rejoindre, elle est chambre 108. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir docteur.

Emma n'attendit pas plus et se rendit presque en courant à la chambre de Regina. En rentrant, elle découvrit la brune à moitié endormi par les calmants.

\- Miss Swan, _dit Regina en souriant_.

\- Madame la Mairesse, _répondit Emma en faisant la révérence_.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

\- Ok, ok, mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes allongée dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- C'est vrai, _Regina reprit son sérieux._ Je hais les hôpitaux…

\- Je sais, _elle souria à la brune pour la rassurer_ , mais vous allez bientôt pouvoir sortir et je vais rester avec vous.

\- Merci.

\- Mais c'est normal, sachant que je suis la cause de votre présence ici. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est rien, Miss Swan. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose par votre faute, se moqua le maire.

\- Haha, Regina. Très drôle, vraiment. Je vous applaudis, _elle accompagna ses paroles d'un lent claquement de main._ Essayez de vous reposer un peu.

Regina ne perdit pas de temps et s'endormit comme une masse. Emma resta là, à l'observer dormir. Elle se leva et remonta la couverture sur le corps de la brune puis passa une main sur une de ses joues avant d'embrasser l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure lorsque Regina grogna. Elle se rassit sur son fauteuil et attendit que les heures passent. " Mon Dieu, que cette femme est mignonne ! " se disait-elle en ce moment.

La mairesse se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, vers 07h20. Emma était toujours éveillée et la regardait. Regina se redressa sur son lit pour prendre une position assise.

\- Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, 3h je crois.

\- Et vous m'avez observé pendant 3h, Miss Swan ? _demanda le maire un sourcil arqué_.

\- Oui, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et vous êtes mignonne quand vous dormez, _Emma se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle détourna le regard et ses joues devinrent rouges_. Enfin… Non… Enfin… Si… Vous êtes mignonne mais… Ce n'est pas…, _Regina éclata de rire_.

\- Haha ! Vous êtes drôle lorsque vous êtes gênée, Emma, _cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Regina de voir ses joues s'empourprées_.

\- Vous venez de m'appeler « Emma » ? _S'étonna la blonde_.

\- Ça m'a échappé… Mais ne vous y habituez pas. Miss Swan.

Un médecin arriva à ce moment, il apprit aux deux femmes que Regina pourrait partir à 9h. Elle souffrait toujours mais moins que les premières heures. Pendant le temps qui leur restait, Emma essaya de faire oublier sa douleur à la brune et y arriva facilement. Elles discutèrent et rigolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vint leur dire qu'elles pouvaient partir. Sans attendre, Regina se leva oubliant sa jambe et elle s'écroula à terre. Emma la releva et se plaça à sa droite pour soutenir la mairesse. Elle passa une main sur la taille de son amie et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce contact, elle aimait sentir la belle brune contre elle. Elles avancèrent jusqu'à la Coccinelle dans cette position, au rythme de Regina.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do love you**

 **chap 6**

Point de vue Regina :

Regina était allongée, à l'arrière de la voiture, essayant de trouver une position qui pourrait minimiser sa douleur, en vain. Elle repensa a ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie lorsque Emma avait surgit de la fenêtre mais bizarrement, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait pas ressenti ça, de la gêne tout au plus. Et pourtant, elle avait envie de s'enfouir au plus profond et de ne plus jamais croiser le regard de la belle blonde. Elle avait vu que la Sauveuse avait été affectée par ce qu'elle avait vu, la brune avait cru apercevoir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Puis, elle l'avait porté dans sa propre chambre, lui avait prêté des vêtements, elle l'avait même habillé. A ce souvenir, les joues de Regina rougirent, elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'arrivait même pas enfiler une culotte. Mais curieusement, elle était heureuse que c'est était Emma et pas une autre femme. Elle avait apprécié que la blonde s'occupe d'elle et à plusieurs moments, elle avait voulu embrasser ces lèvres qui la tentait tant. Elle secoua sa tête voulant chasser cette idée de son esprit. Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela pour une femme et cela la troublait.

Après de longues minutes de silence, elles arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Emma la porta une troisième fois et Regina enfouit son visage au creux du cou de sa porteuse pour sentir son odeur qui la rassurait, elle détestait les hôpitaux. Elles se rendirent à l'accueil où une infirmière se trouvait, Emma commença :

\- Bonjour, _l'infirmière lui fit signe d'attendre deux secondes, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers la blonde_.

\- Oui ?

\- Madame le Maire a glissé dans les escaliers, elle n'arrive plus à poser sa jambe gauche à terre et son dos lui fait extrêmement souffrir.

\- D'accord, attendez sur un fauteuil, un médecin viendra vous voir à votre tour.

\- Mais…

\- Laissez Miss Swan, _coupa Regina_ , c'est normal. Nous sommes arrivées après les autres et mes blessures sont moins graves que certains.

\- Bon.

Regina prit la seule place libre et Emma resta debout devant elle. Après quelques minutes, la blonde alla chercher un verre d'eau pour son amie. Elle s'agenouilla vers elle et lui fit boire en lui tenant la tête. Regina était parfaitement capable de boire ce verre seule mais elle aimait tellement lorsque Emma s'occupait d'elle. Les patients défilèrent un par un mais trois heures plus tard, une infirmière vint les voir. Regina se redressa prête à se lever mais malheureusement elle les informa juste qu'elles devaient encore attendre une ou deux heures. Après quelques temps, Regina fut enfin prise en charge. Elle fut déplacé grâce à un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la salle d'auscultation. Emma resta dehors.

\- Bonjour, Madame le Maire.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Avant tout, comment vous êtes vous fait mal ? _Demanda l'homme à la blouse blanche_.

\- Je suis tombée des escaliers. _Déclara la brune_.

\- La femme qui attend était avec vous ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a emmener.

\- Bon, pourriez vous enlever votre pantalon s'il vous plait ?

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais ça me fait extrêmement mal.

\- Ah, alors je vais faire à travers.

L'homme se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la table où était allongée Regina. Il s'occupa de son dos et elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur. Il palpa ensuite sa jambe gauche et elle serra la mâchoire pour ne pas crier. Il se recula et fit se rasseoir Regina dans le fauteuil roulant.

\- Bon ne vous inquiétez pas Madame le Maire, vous n'avez rien de grave. On va garder quelques heures dans une de nos chambres pour que vous vous reposiez et vous pourrez partir dans la matinée.

\- Merci beaucoup docteur, _remercia_ _l_ _a femme_.

L'homme appela une infirmière qui emmena la brune dans sa chambre, la 108 :

\- Comme ma maison !

\- Pardon ? _Demanda l'infirmière_.

\- Je disais que 108 est aussi le numéro de ma maison, belle coïncidence.

\- Oui, en effet, _l'infirmière allongea Regina sur son lit et lui donna des médicaments_. Prenez ça, votre amie ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle avait raison, quelques minutes plus tard, Emma fit irruption dans sa chambre mais les médicaments faisaient déjà effet et la brune était à moitié endormi :

\- Miss Swan, _dit Regina en souriant_.

\- Madame la Mairesse, _répondit Emma en faisant la révérence_.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! _Râla la brune_.

\- Ok, ok, mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes allongée dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Je hais les hôpitaux…

\- Je sais, _elle sourit à la brune pour la rassurer_ , mais vous allez bientôt pouvoir sortir et je vais rester avec vous.

\- Merci.

\- Mais c'est normal, sachant que je suis la cause de votre présence ici. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est rien, Miss Swan.

\- Essayez de vous reposer un peu.

Regina ferma les yeux et plongeait dans le sommeil mais avant qu'elle ne soit totalement dans les bras de Morphée, elle sentit une main sur sa joue puis un baiser sur l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir. Encore avec l'impression d'avoir les lèvres de la blonde sur ses joues, la mairesse s'endormit un sourire sur le visage. Elle se réveilla, elle ne savait combien de temps après et découvrit une Emma la fixant. Elle se redressa et entama la discussion :

\- Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, 3h je crois.

\- Et vous m'avez observé pendant 3h, Miss Swan ?

\- Oui, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et vous êtes mignonne quand vous dormez, _Emma se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle détourna le regard et ses joues devinrent rouges_. Enfin… Non… Enfin… Si… Vous êtes mignonne mais… Ce n'est pas…, _Regina éclata de rire_.

\- Haha ! Vous êtes drôle lorsque vous êtes gênée, Emma, _cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Regina de voir ses joues s'empourprées_.

\- Vous venez de m'appeler « Emma » ? _S'étonna la blonde_.

\- Ça m'a échappé… Mais ne vous y habituez pas... Miss Swan.

A 9h, elles purent partir. Regina se leva mais avait oublié sa jambe qui la fit s'écrouler à terre. Gentiment, Emma la releva et passa son bras autour de sa taille. La brune accepta cette aide et mit son bras dans le dos de son amie en serrant sa chemise pour avoir un meilleur appui. Elle adorait être proche de la blonde, cela la rassurait et lui donnait envie de sourire malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle plaqua sa main libre contre sa jambe gauche pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Elles partirent bras dessus bras dessous vers la poubelle jaune, comme l'appelait Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car je l'avais déjà en partie écrit hier. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter au chapitre 6 !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 7**

Point de vue général

Les deux femmes arrivèrent devant la demeure des Mills vers 9h20, Emma gara la voiture et se dépêcha de venir soutenir la mairesse. Elles se remirent dans la même position qu'à leur sortie de l'hôpital et franchirent le portail. Aussitôt, Robin accouru au près d'elles.

\- Où étais-tu Regina ? _Demanda l'homme_. Je t'ai cherché partout, _le brun remarqua la position dans laquelle se tenaient les deux femmes_. Non, pas besoin que tu répondes, tu étais chez Emma, évidemment !

\- Mais calme-toi Robin ! Henry a fait une crise très grave d'asthme alors je suis allée avec elle. C'est tout !

\- Oui, prends moi pour un con ! Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, et le fait que tu sois habillé des habits d'Emma le prouve !

\- Quoi ? _Emma chuchota à Regina de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit_. Écoutes moi bien Robin, _commença-t-elle une fois la porte refermé_. Ne parles pas sur ce ton à Regina.

\- Ah ouais ? Et sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon, _la blonde attrapa le brun par le col_ , je te ferai regretter ta misérable vie. Regina ne t'a pas tromper. Et encore moins avec moi. En arrivant chez moi, elle a chuté des escaliers. Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. C'est tout. Tu l'aurais su si tu l'avais réellement cherché.

Un bruit de porte les fit se séparer. Ils se retournèrent et virent Regina debout avançant lentement près d'eux, portant un gros sac entre ses mains.

\- Robin.

\- Oui ? _Répondit_ _l'intéressé._

\- Je te quittes. _Déclara la mairesse en jetant le sac à ses pieds_.

Un « o » se forma sur le visage de l'homme et Emma décida d'attendre dehors, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle dépassa le portail et s'appuya contre sa voiture.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! _Cria robin après avoir repri_ _t_ _ses esprits_.

\- Bien sûr que si, la preuve.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai assez…

\- De quoi ?

\- J'en ai assez de nous, _dit Regina_. Je n'en peux plus de tes crises ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir me traiter ainsi ! Tu me considères comme acquise, un couple ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Tu vois bien que je souffre, que je n'arrive pas à marcher correctement mais tu t'en fous ! Tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est où j'étais cette nuit ! Alors, c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus de toi dans cette maison ! Prends tes affaires et va-t'en ! _La brune avait dit cette déclaration en criant, ramenant les passants_.

\- 'Gina, _supplia-t-il_.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! _S'énerva Regina_. Sors de chez moi !

Robin prit ses affaires et se retourna. Il avança de quelques pas et vit la blonde en face de la maison qui le regardait, victorieuse.

\- C'est de ta faute ! _Hurla-t-il_.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la Sauveuse fut projeté par dessus sa voiture et heurta le sol, sa tête cogna violemment le bitume. Sonnée, elle ne vit pas l'homme monter sur elle et ne put donc pas éviter le coup de poing qui vint rencontrer sa mâchoire.

Dès qu'elle avait vu l'homme courir vers Emma, Regina s'était mise sur son pied droit et avait sauté à cloche pied pour aller dans le rue. Elle vit son amie à terre n'arrivant pas à se défendre.

\- Robin, arrêtes ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un… Prends-en toi à moi ! _Cria-t-elle_.

L'homme s'arrêta immédiatement, il se releva et se tourna vers son… ex. Ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, preuve de la colère qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Il s'avança rapidement vers la brune qui savait qu'elle allait subir le même sort que son amie mais qui ne pouvait pas bougé, paralysée par la vue de la blonde à terre. Robin ne se contrôlait plus, il asséna un premier coup à l'arcade de la brune qui se rattrapa à un poteau. Les habitants, qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux, ne savaient pas comment réagir alors personne ne bougea. Dans le dos de Robin, Emma se relevait. En voyant Regina à la merci de cet homme qui allait la tuer, elle couru ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait sauver sa brune, elle était la Sauveuse. Elle arriva derrière lui, prit son arme de service et se plaça entre lui et la mairesse pointant le viseur sur le visage de Robin.

\- Fais un seul pas de plus et je t'assure que je t'explose la cervelle. Maintenant. Ici, _déclara-t-elle menaçante_.

Robin recula immédiatement et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur originelle. Emma rangea l'arme dans son dos et alla chercher le sac de Robin qu'elle lui mit dans les mains.

\- Ne t'approches plus de Regina, _dit-elle._

\- Je… Je suis désolé… Regina, Em-.

\- On en a rien à foutre de tes excuses, dégages de ma vue, coupa _froidement la blonde_.

Il allait partir lorsque Regina l'interpella :

\- Robin, attends, _Emma la regarda bizarrement._

\- Oui ?

La brune se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses joues, elle posa une main sur son torse et la fit descendre lentement jusqu'à son pantalon. Emma se tendit à la vue de ce geste. Regina plongeait son regard dans celui de l'homme et arborait un sourire malicieux. Robin souriait à cause des idées qui lui venait en tête à ce moment précis mais il fut vite surpris lorsque celle-ci détacha l'étoile de Shérif qui trônait sur sa ceinture pour le repousser ensuite loin d'elle. Emma ne put s'empêcher de souffler, elle avait eu peur. Regina se tourna un instant vers les habitants puis replongea son regard dans celui de Robin. Elle cria haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Sheriff Hood, vous êtes officiellement relevé de vos fonctions ! Et je nomme Emma Swan à votre place, et ce, à fonction immédiate !

Les bouches des habitants se décrochèrent toutes une à une. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Robin prit son sac et s'enfuit. La brune, quant à elle, se tourna vers la blonde, encore choqué par ce que venait de dire Regina, et accrocha l'étoile à sa ceinture. La rue resta un instant silencieuse, les deux femmes se regardaient dans les yeux sans pouvoir détourner leur regard, un aimant les attirait, elles avaient envie de se prendre dans les bras mais se retinrent. Puis comme un seul homme, les habitants crièrent de joie. Ils n'appréciaient pas réellement Robin et leur Sauveuse était maintenant leur Sheriff. Henry, qui avait assisté à une partie de la scène couru vers ses mères et leur sauta au cou. Les deux femmes, leur fils entre leurs bras, se sourirent et encore une fois, leur regard se soutint. Quelque chose les empêchait de détourner les yeux mais elles ne savaient pas quoi. Henry les en obligea pourtant lorsqu'il se sépara de l'étreinte.

Il voulait qu'elles lui racontent ce qu'il s'était passé mais Emma voulait fuir. Elle embrassa son fils, prétextant une soudaine migraine. Le Sheriff serra vivement la main du Maire, mais cette fois-ci elle dévia son regard. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ces yeux chocolats. Elle fit circuler les habitants et repartit dans sa Coccinelle jaune.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut !  
**

 **Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais. J'avais beaucoup d'idées à la base mais je les ai abandonné car elles étaient invraisemblables.**

 **J'espère qu'il va tout de même vous plaire ! Je me rattraperai avec le chapitre 9, promis !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 8**

Point de vue Emma :

Emma voulait s'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir. S'enfuir loin de cette belle brune. Ne plus avoir à plonger son regard dans celui du maire. Regard qui la perturbait, inexorablement. Ne plus avoir à l'observer sourire sans que ce sourire lui soit adressé.

Lorsque Regina avait accroché l'étoile de Sheriff à la ceinture de la blonde et que leur regard s'était soutenu, le monde avait cessé de tourner. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans une bulle, leur bulle. Le souffle d'Emma s'était ralentit, elle avait vu les yeux de la femme en face d'elle briller d'excitation. Et Emma avait enfin comprit pourquoi elle avait quitté Hook, pourquoi elle devenait si jalouse lorsque que Robin faisait rire la brune, pourquoi ce même rire l'envoûtait, pourquoi ses lèvres l'attiraient tant, et pourquoi avait-elle eu envie de succomber à son corps la nuit dernière… Elle trouva enfin la réponse à tant de questions qui la tourmentait depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Et cette réponse lui faisait peur… Alors, elle avait serré rapidement la main du maire, tout en fuyant son regard, avait reconduit les habitants à leurs occupations, tel devait-elle le faire en tant que nouveau Sheriff, et était monté dans sa Coccinelle, tout en regardant une dernière fois, peut-être à vie, la brune qui s'engouffrait dans son hall d'entrée.

Elle roula en dehors de Storybrooke, elle n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des messages ou des appels mais elle ne les regardait pas, elle savait qu'il y en avait une partie de Regina et ne voulait pas voir apparaître son nom sous ses yeux. Après deux heures, elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et resta dans sa voiture, les mains sur le volant, le regard au loin. Et ce, pendant toute la journée. Elle repensait à tous ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et ce matin. Elle se souvint que Regina avait crié le nom de l'homme pour qu'il se retourne contre elle. Pourquoi la femme avait-elle fait ça? C'est son amie, certes mais les gens auraient réagit et Robin aurait été arrêté rapidement, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laisser frapper la blonde. Elle regarda l'étoile qui était maintenant accroché à sa ceinture et l'arme qu'elle avait posé sur le siège passager. Pourquoi la mairesse l'avait-elle nommé Sheriff, il y avait d'autres personne bien plus compétente : son père, par exemple. Alors, pourquoi elle, Emma Swan, « la sauveuse » ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et le temps passa extrêmement vite, il était 02h23 lorsqu'elle ouvrit son téléphone mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle s'était arrêté. L'écran de son téléphone affichait 10 messages et 6 appels, elle les ouvrit tous un part un :

\- De Regina, à 10h02 : « _**Miss Swan, que se passe-t-il ?**_ »

\- De Maman, à 10h18 : « _ **Tu rentres bientôt ?**_ »

\- De Henry, à 11h24 : « _**Ma', on se voit toujours ce soir ?**_ »

\- De Papa, à 11h25 : « _**Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le nouveau Sheriff, ma fille ?**_ _ **Je suis fier de toi.**_ », Emma sourit à ces messages, elle aimait tellement sa famille.

\- Appel de Regina, à 12h56, message vocal : « **_Miss Swan, où êtes-vous ? Henry s'inquiète pour vous ! Snow White est même venue me voir pour savoir_ _si je vous avais vu_ _! Qu'avez-vous ? Où êtes-vous ?_** »

\- De Maman, à 14h34 : « _ **Emma, où es-tu ?**_ »

\- Appel de Regina, à 14h50, pas de message vocal.

\- De Papa, à 15h20 : « **_J'essaye de retenir ta mère lui disant que tu as juste besoin de temps avec tout ce qu'il s'est pass_ _é_ _mais ça ne va pas la calmer très longtemps. Reviens._** »

\- Appel de Regina, à 15h22, pas de message vocal.

\- De Henry, à 15h23 : « _**Maman vient de t'appeler mais tu ne réponds pas, où es-tu ? Elle ne tient vraiment plus, elle est extrêmement inquiète. Elle croit que Robin t'a fait quelque chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas ça mais je n'arrive pas à le lui faire comprendre.**_ _ **Grand-mère est en pleure et à accusé maman de t'avoir fait quelque chose.**_ _ **Reviens.**_ » Les yeux de la blonde s'embrumèrent, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître et laisser sa famille derrière elle, mais pourtant, il le fallait si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle à force de côtoyer la brune sans pouvoir l'avoir pour elle.

\- Appel de Regina, à 16h00, pas de message vocal.

\- De Regina, à 16h02 : « _**Miss Swan ! Où êtes-vous ? Ne me dites pas que Robin vous à enlevé, vous valez mieux que ça, enfin ! Miss Swan, revenez !**_ »

\- Appel de Regina, à 17h58, pas de message vocal.

\- De Regina, à 18h25 : « _**Où êtes-vous ? On vous à cherché partout, même dans mon caveau… Miss Swan, revenez...**_ »

\- De Regina, à 21h07 : « _**Miss Swan, montrez un seul signe de vie… Je vous en supplie.**_ »

\- Appel de Regina, à 23h03 : « ** _Miss Swan…_** Elle était en pleure. **_Revenez, je vous en supplie. Je ne vous ai pas nommé Sheriff de la ville pour_ _que vous vous enfuy_ _ez_ _. Revenez à Henry, revenez à cette naïve de Snow White,_** elle baissa la voix jusqu'à murmurer, **_revenez-moi,_ _Emma._** » Le message s'arrêtait là, sur les pleurs stridents de cette brune.

Emma en avait les larmes aux yeux, comment avait-elle pu être si égoïste ? Comment avait-elle pu penser que sa disparition passerait inaperçu ? Elle se maudissait d'être la cause des pleurs de Regina. Elle frappa le volant de la paume de sa main et vint poser son visage contre celle-ci. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour finir sa course sur son jean. Voir tous ces messages et ces appels l'avaient bouleversé, elle se promit de ne plus jamais faire souffrir une seule de ces personnes, elles ne méritaient pas ça. Son esprit lui repassait en boucle les paroles qu'avaient prononcé Regina : « Revenez-moi, Emma. » et cela lui fit comprendre que la brune tenait réellement à elle, peut-être plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait laisser paraître. Emma se dit qu'elle devait être la première personne à aller voir. Ses parents et son fils attendraient, ils avaient bien attendu toute une journée alors une demi heure de plus ou de moins, cela ne changerai pas grand-chose.

Alors, après avoir séchée ses larmes, la blonde remit le contact de sa voiture, fit demi-tour et roula vers Storybrooke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ce chapitre va être plus long que le 8. Je voulais me faire pardonner de la médiocrité du 8 (même s'il ne l'était pas apparemment) et j'avais plus de choses à dire du côté de Regina.**

 **Voilà, juste pour vous prévenir. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 9**

Point de vue Regina :

Regina a su qu'il se passait quelque chose dès le moment où Emma avait fuit son regard mais elle l'avait laissé partir et était rentré chez elle avec son fils. Elle avait tout de même envoyé un message à la blonde : « _**Miss Swan, que se passe-t-il ?**_ » et avait rangé son téléphone.

Regina et Henry s'assirent sur le canapé et la femme lui raconta toute sa nuit, il était heureux que sa mère ai jeté ce Robin, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Puis, la brune s'endormit, fatiguée. Elle fut réveillée, à presque 13h, par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle y arriva difficilement, ouvrit et y découvrit une Snow White inquiète :

\- As-tu vu ma fille, Regina ?

\- Non pas depuis qu'elle est parti ce matin, pourquoi ? _Questionna la mairesse_.

\- Elle ne répond à aucun message, ni de moi, ni de Charming, _Regina leva les yeux au ciel_.

\- Et alors, elle est grande. Elle sait se débrouiller.

\- Ni à ceux de Henry.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas normal. Je vais voir, je t'envoie une message Snow White.

\- Merci.

Regina ferma la porte et sortit son téléphone. Elle appela Emma, mais ça sonnait dans le vide. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, elle laissa un message : « _ **Miss Swan, où êtes-vous ? Henry s'inquiète pour vous**_ , elle mentait, en faite elle ne savait même pas où était son fils _ **. Snow White est même venue me voir pour savoir si je vous avais vu. Qu'avez-vous ? Où êtes vous ?**_ »

Après cet appel, Regina entreprit de chercher son fils. Ne le trouvant pas chez elle, elle se rendit au Granny's, c'était le coin préféré de Henry. En passant la porte, elle vit Henry dans les bras de Granny, en train de pleurer.

\- Henry ?

\- Maman ! _L'enfant couru à elle et pleura dans ses bras_.

\- Que se passe-t-il Henry ?

\- C'est Ma'…

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a disparut…

\- Mais non, _la brune essayait de rassurer son fils_. Ne dis pas ça.

\- Si, on a fait le tour de la ville avec grand-mère et il n'y a aucune trace de sa voiture...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Voilà une nouvelle mission pour nous, elle s'appellera _Opération Finding Emma_. Ça te va ?

\- Oui ! _Sourit le garçon_. Commençons maintenant.

Henry tira sa mère par la manche pour sortir du Granny's. Cette dernière fit un rapide signe de tête à la vieille femme qui s'était occupée de son fils et disparut derrière la porte.

\- Bon, on va refaire un tour de la ville, peut-être avez-vous mal vu.

\- Comme tu veux tant qu'on retrouve Ma', mais tu peux conduire avec ta jambe ?

\- Oui, _répondit sa mère_ , quand je suis assise, je souffre moins ce qui me permet d'appuyer sur les pédales.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Mercedes de la brune. Ils mirent une heure à parcourir la ville et Henry avait raison : aucun signe de la mythique Coccinelle jaune, ni de sa propriétaire. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la forêt, peut-être qu'Emma s'y était caché. Ils déambulèrent à travers les arbres et criaient le nom d'Emma, mais aucun réponse. Ils s'étaient bien enfoncés dans la forêt lorsque Robin apparut devant eux.

\- Que faites-vous là ? _Cria l'homme._

\- On cherche Emma, _répondit le garçon_.

\- Mais bien sûr, comme si elle n'était pas avec vous !

\- Non, elle a disparu, _ajouta Henry_.

\- Haha ! Bien fait pour elle ! Ça lui apprendra à me voler ma petite-amie et ensuite mon job, _Henry regarda bizarrement sa mère au propos de son ex beau-père, Emma lui avait volé Regina ?_

\- Elle ne t'a rien volé du tout ! _Intervint la brune_. C'est à cause de toi si tu as perdu ton poste de Sheriff, si tu m'as perdu moi !

\- Qu'elle aille crever en enfer ta sale blonde. Elle est bien mieux où elle est ! _Regina réagit immédiatement, elle prit Robin par le col et le plaqua contre un arbre_.

\- Si jamais tu es à l'origine de sa disparition, je te ferai regretter ta misérable vie, _l'homme lui rit au nez_.

\- C'est mot pour mot ce que m'a dit ta blonde, et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ?

La brune vit rouge, ses yeux devinrent noirs et elle balança son ex à travers la forêt qui détruisit quelques arbres à son passage. L'Evil Queen revenait. Elle s'approcha lentement, à cause de sa jambe, mais déterminée. Le brun s'était relevé entre temps, il essaya de fuir mais la brune le rattrapa et le colla à elle :

\- Je t'avais prévenu, dis moi où se trouve Miss Swan. Maintenant.

\- Je n'en sais rien, _Regina tordit le poignet de son prisonnier ce qui lui fit lâcher un cri de douleur_.

\- Où est-elle ? _Cria la mairesse_.

\- Je n'en sais rien, _alors que la femme allait continuer sa torture, Henry intervint_.

\- Maman, arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas ce que voudrait Emma ! Vous avez trop combattu pour que l'Evil Queen refasse surface maintenant ! Nous allons retrouver Emma, mais sûrement pas comme ça !

Au mots de son fils, Regina redevint Regina et lâcha son ex. Elle recula et failli tomber, sa colère lui avait fait oublié sa douleur. Henry vint la soutenir et ils repartirent à leur voiture. Regina appela Emma mais elle ne répondit pas.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils toquèrent à la porte des Charming où le Prince vint leur ouvrir. Il les fit entrer et ils découvrirent Snow assise sur le canapé, en pleure. Lorsqu'elle vit Regina, elle se releva immédiatement et se rapprocha d'elle :

\- Qu'as-tu fais à ma fille ? _Cria Snow_.

\- Quoi ?

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! _S'insurgea la brune_. Je cherche tout autant que toi, Snow White !

\- Ne te moques pas de moi Regina !

\- Snow, calmes-toi ! _Charming prit sa femme dans ses bras et réussit à la calmer, il pianota sur son téléphone puis le rangea_.

\- Je crois que c'est Robin qui l'a enlevé, _déclara la mairesse_.

\- Non, je crois qu'il disait la vérité tout à l'heure, maman, _intervint Henry._

\- Et pourquoi serait-elle parti sinon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! _Regina s'éloigna pour tenter encore une fois de joindre le nouveau Sheriff_.

\- Vous avez vu Robin ? _D_ _emanda Charming_.

\- On est allez chercher Emma dans la forêt et on l'a croisé. Il nous a dit qu'il n'était au courant de rien, _lorsqu'il vit sa mère revenir bredouille, Henry prit son téléphone et envoya un message_.

\- Henry, _interpella Regina_ , je vais aller interroger les habitants pour voir s'ils ont vu passer Miss Swan. Reste avec tes grand-parents.

\- D'accord, préviens moi si tu trouves quelque chose.

\- Oui, mon chéri. Au revoir, Charming, _elle se retourna vers sa belle-fille_ , Snow White.

Regina descendit marche par marche les escaliers qui séparaient l'appartement des Charming à l'entrée de l'immeuble. La quête pour trouver Emma lui faisait presque totalement oublier sa douleur même si elle boitait. La première personne qu'elle décida d'aller voir fut Hook, peut-être qu'Emma avait craqué et qu'elle était retournée avec son ex. Elle toqua à la porte du pirate qui lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, une bière dans la main :

\- Que… Voulez-vous… Regina?

\- Êtes-vous saoul ? _Demanda la brune_.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que cela peux vous faire ? Que voulez-vous ?

\- Miss Swan est-elle chez vous ?

\- Je ne serais pas en train de boire si ma Emma était là, _répondit honnêtement Hook._

\- Ce n'est pas "votre" Emma, _se tendit la femme_. Merci, Hook au revoir.

Regina ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre car elle devait retrouver au plus vite la Sauveuse. Elle interrogea les habitants pendant vingt minutes mais elle abandonna rapidement, personne n'avait vu Emma. Elle appela encore une fois la blonde qui ne répondit pas. Elle lui envoya un message par la suite : « _**Miss Swan ! Où êtes-vous ?**_ La brune tenta l'humour : _ **Ne me dites pas que Robin vous à enlevé, vous valez mieux que ça, enfin ! Miss Swan, revenez !**_ »

Regina retourna chez les Charming, où l'attendait Henry. Lorsque celui-ci croisa le regard de sa mère, il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Il partit en pleurant, s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La brune voulait le rejoindre mais Charming la retint, le petit avait besoin d'être seul. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vu Snow assise sur le canapé, les mains sur le visage et recroquevillé sur elle. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire il y a de cela quelques mois, elle prit la brunette dans ses bras. Snow mit quelques temps à comprendre que Regina l'enlaçait et finalement, s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée. Charming laissa les deux femmes seules et sorti prendre l'air. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant au moins deux heures. Vers 18h, l'ancienne Evil Queen prêta son téléphone à sa belle-fille. Celle-ci voulait appeler sa fille mais ne trouvait plus le sien.

\- Où pourrait-elle être aller se cacher ? _Se demanda Snow._

\- Je n'en sais rien… _Avoua Regina_.

\- Un endroit qui compte pour elle, ou qui lui rappelle un bon souvenir… N'importe quoi !

\- Mon caveau ! _Cria la mairesse_.

\- Et pourquoi Emma voudrait-elle aller dans ton caveau ? _Rit Snow_.

\- C'est là que nous avions décidé de devenir amie ! _Un sourire illuminait maintenant le visage de la brune_.

\- Bon, d'accord. On vient avec toi, on a rien à perdre de toute façon, _déclara Charming_.

Le couple dû se dépêcher car Regina était déjà parti et courait presque malgré sa jambe. La brune voulait que son amie soit là, elle espérait retrouver une blonde assise par terre mais fut plus que déçu lorsqu'elle découvrit le caveau vide. Personne n'y avait pénétré depuis déjà quelques semaines. Les parents de la blonde ne réagirent pas, ils savaient que les chances étaient minces pour que leur fille soit venue se réfugier ici. La brune, elle, rentra chez elle, sans un mot, sans un regard pour le couple. Elle était dépitée, ce caveau était son dernier espoir. Elle envoya un énième message à Emma : « _ **Où êtes-vous ? On vous à cherché partout, même dans mon caveau… Miss Swan, revenez...**_ ». Elle ressentait un vide depuis que la blonde avait disparu, un vide qui la faisait souffrir atrocement. Elle voulait recroiser ce regard émeraude qui la chamboulait tant, elle voulait pouvoir l'observer, encore une fois, serrer leur fils contre elle.

La brune noya son chagrin dans une bonne bouteille de vin qui ne fit pas long feu. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir la mère de son fils. Cette femme qui avait été la seule à la soutenir lorsque la malédiction fut brisée, Regina ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissante. Elle tenta encore une fois de joindre Emma : « ** _Miss Swan, montrez un seul signe de vie… Je vous en supplie._** » Ne recevant aucune réponse, une colère noire s'empara d'elle. Elle attrapa la bouteille qu'elle venait de vider et la propulsa contre le mur en face d'elle la faisant éclater en mille morceaux. Après ça, tous les meubles se brisèrent sous la rage qu'éprouvait la mairesse, mais l'Evil Queen n'avait pas refait surface. C'était Regina. A cause de l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait s'était mutée en colère. Cela faisait déjà presque une heure que la maison des Mills s'était transformée en champ de bataille mais Regina trouvait toujours quelque chose à détruire. Elle frappa même un mur, ce qui lui valut un poing meurtri et rouge de sang. Les Charming et Henry firent irruption à ce moment :

\- Regina, arrêtes ! _Fit Charming la prenant par les épaules_.

\- Lâches-moi ! _Cria la brune_. Miss Swan est peut-être en danger !

\- Maman ! _Hurla Henry_. Je t'en supplie, calmes-toi ! On est tous affecté par la disparition de Ma' mais ce n'est pas en défonçant les murs que nous allons la retrouver. Crois-tu qu'Emma serait contente si elle voyait ça ? _Regina ne répondit pas_. Alors ?

\- Non, _chuchota sa mère, son fils avait toujours su trouver les mots pour la calmer_. Excusez-moi.

La brune dépassa la petite famille et sortit de la maison. Elle avait besoin d'air. Pourquoi avait-elle détruit sa maison ? Emma avait déjà disparut auparavant et elle n'avait jamais réagi de cette manière, pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci était différente ? Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui donnait la réponse à ces questions mais Regina l'ignora, quelle stupide idée. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron et observa les étoiles. Les Charming l'informèrent qu'ils rentraient chez eux et que Henry venait avec eux. Pour seule réponse, la brune émit un petit : « Hmm... » et les laissa partir.

Elle resta une heure à contempler les étoiles et passa un dernier coup de fil à Emma : « _ **Miss Swan…**_ Elle était en pleure. **_Revenez, je vous en supplie. Je ne vous ai pas nommé Sheriff de la ville pour que vous vous enfuyez. Revenez à Henry, revenez à cette naïve de Snow White._** Elle baissa la voix jusqu'à murmurer, ayant presque peur de ce qu'elle allait dire, _**revenez-moi, Emma.**_ ». Elle mit fin à la communication et baissa la tête pour poser son regard sur la rue. Elle resta plusieurs heures à observer cette rue avec l'espoir de voir se garer une Coccinelle jaune et de voir une blonde passer le portail.

Son vœu se réalisa vers 4h30. En effet, une Coccinelle jaune se gara en face de chez elle. En effet, une blonde passa le portail de sa propriété. Cette blonde s'avança de quelques pas et se figea au milieu de l'allée. Regina s'était levée en voyant la voiture et pleurait de joie à la vue d'Emma. La brune couru vers son amie et la serra contre elle. Cette étreinte la fit revivre, le vide dans son cœur se combla et une étrange chaleur émana de son corps. Elles restèrent là quelques instants, avant que la Sauveuse ne brise le silence en se séparant d'elle.

Leur conversation avait été mouvementée. Elles avaient pleuré, crié, chuchoté et avaient finalement fini dans les bras de l'autre.

Elle se séparèrent encore une fois et s'observèrent. A ce moment précis, Regina eu tellement envie d'embrasser ces lèvres qui l'attiraient tant mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait trop peur de sa réaction. Cependant, elle aperçut le regard insistant de la blonde sur les siennes avant qu'il ne remonte à ses yeux. Elle se sentait autre part lorsque ces émeraudes croisaient son regard.

Dans un autre monde, où plus rien n'importait à part cette blonde. Dans un autre monde, où elle oubliait tout pendant un instant : son passé, Snow White, la Malédiction, Daniel… Dans un autre monde où elle oubliait même son nom. Dans un autre monde, où elle se sentait en sécurité…

Elles durent se quitter après plusieurs minutes passer à se dévorer du regard . Emma devait retrouver ses parents et Henry. Elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois et Emma remonta dans sa voiture. Regina alla s'allonger dans son lit, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa blonde. " _Sa blonde ?_ " La brune rit à cette pensée et s'endormit rapidement, fatiguée par cette journée mouvementée.

* * *

 **Avouez, je suis sadique ! Je ne vous ai pas mis la discussion qu'elles ont eu ! Vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre nous vous inquiétez pas. Jusqu'ici, je vous laisse l'imaginer. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do love you**

 **chap 10**

Point de vue Emma :

La blonde roula jusqu'à la demeure des Mills, elle voulait s'excuser du mal qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Après deux heures de routes, elle se gara devant le 108 Rue Mifflin et pénétra dans la demeure. En voyant la brune avancer vers elle, elle se figea. Regina lui sauta au cou, Emma sentit son doux parfum. Une sensation de chaleur se propagea à l'intérieur de son corps, elle se sentait bien au près de sa brune. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu la fuir ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se sépara de son amie :

\- Je suis désolée, Regina, _s'excusa-t-elle_.

\- Où étiez-vous Miss Swan ? J'ai… Nous, _se reprit la mairesse_ , avons eu si peur !

\- J'ai voulu disparaître…

\- Pourquoi Miss Swan ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai été bouleversé par... par…

\- Par quoi ? _Supplia la brune_.

\- J'avais besoin de temps… _tenta la blonde._

\- Pourquoi ? Je vous ai juste fait Sheriff !

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Rien, excusez-moi… Je ne voulais pas que vous souffriez.

\- Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? _Cria le maire,_ _soudain_ _ement_ _très énervée_.

\- Je n'en sais rien, que… que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte, que vous m'oubliiez.

\- Que je vous oublie ? Que je ne me rende pas compte que mon amie s'est enfui ? Mais enfin, Miss Swan ! Réfléchissez ! Après tous ce que nous avons vécu, comment aurais-je pus faire pour vous oublier ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Regina.

\- Alors, c'est ça ? Vous vouliez m'abandonner ? Pourquoi ? _La blonde ne répondit pas._ Et vous avez pensé à vos parents ? À Henry ? Comment vouliez-vous qu'ils vous oublient ? _Réprimanda la brune_.

\- Je suis désolée, Regina ! _Pleura le Shérif_. J'ai cru.. J'ai cru…, _elle cherchait une excuse._

\- Vous avez cru quoi ?

\- J'ai cru que si je partais sans un mot, je vous éviterais une plus grande souffrance, _chuchota la blonde._

\- Comment ça ? _Demanda Regina,_ _soudainement redevenue calme_.

\- Je ne suis pas une sauveuse, _déclara Emma_. Et encore moins, **LA** Sauveuse. Je suis comme la peste ! _Cria-t-elle alors_. Toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de moi souffre un jour où l'autre ! _En déclarant ça à la brune, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que la triste réalité_. J'ai préféré m'en aller avant que vous ne souffriez tous, sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Je ne voulais pas que cela vous arrive, Regina... _Chuchota-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du maire._

\- Miss Swan… Ne dites pas ça de vous, _dit-elle enfin après quelques minutes de silence._ Tous ce que vous dites est faux, _elle s'avança vers la blonde._

\- Non, _Emma recula de quelques pas_ , ce n'est que la stricte vérité… Laissez-moi repartir, Regina. Laissez-moi vous éviter de souffrir encore une fois.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas vous enfuir. Je vais vous prouver que vous valez mieux que ce que vous dites. Vous avez cru en moi, vous m'avez défendu lorsque tout le monde était contre moi, vous m'avez fait confiance, _elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ça_. Laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille. Laissez-moi vous montrer que vous n'êtes pas la peste. Restez… _Chuchota-t-elle_.

\- Alors, vous devez me promettre une seule chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à cause de moi, vous me laisserez partir.

\- Non, je ne peux pas promettre ça.

\- Regina, s'il vous plaît… _La brune inspira fortement et répondit_.

\- D'accord, Miss Swan. Mais il ne m'arrivera rien, d'accord ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais fondit en larmes dans les bras de la brune, qui la rejoignit rapidement dans un ballet de sanglots. Elles ne se retenaient pas, libérant toute la pression qu'elles avaient accumulés ces dernières heures. Après quelques instants, elles se séparèrent mais restèrent face à face

Emma accrocha son regard sur ces lèvres rouges qui l'appelaient. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas franchir le pas qui les séparait et sceller ses lèvres à la sulfureuse brune, mais elle devait cacher ses sentiments pour que Regina ne puisse rien savoir, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la rejeter et surtout, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas souffrir. Elle se fit une raison et plongea dans ces yeux qui lui coupaient le souffle. Encore une fois, une bulle se forma autour d'elles.

La blonde oublia le froid, oublia où elle se trouvait, oublia Storybrooke, oublia tout. Tout, à part cette femme. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien, à part cette femme.

Le clocher de la ville la ramena à la raison. Elle devait rentrer et retrouver sa famille, ils avaient assez attendu comme ça. Elle quitta Regina, non sans un pincement au cœur et prit la route de son appartement. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle était devant chez elle, mais elle avait peur, peur de pénétrer dans cette appartement. Après tout, elle avait décidé de fuir alors pourquoi sa famille l'accepterait-elle bras ouverts ? Et puis, il était près de 5h30, elle ne savait même pas s'ils dormaient. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle cherchait juste une excuse pour faire reculer cette rencontre. Après encore quelques minutes, Emma décida enfin de descendre de sa Coccinelle et de monter les escaliers. Elle allait rentrer sans sonner mais elle ne pouvait pas faire s'il ne s'était rien passé aujourd'hui. Elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua fortement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle essaya une seconde fois puis une troisième, alors qu'elle allait repartir quelqu'un lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Emma ? _Demanda la femme en face d'elle_. Emma ! _Cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou._

\- Maman, je suis désolée. _La brunette la tira par le bras pour la faire rentrer._

\- Charming, Henry ! Emma est rentrée !

\- Très drôle, grand-mè…, _s'avança Henry_. Ma' ! _Il enlaça sa mère suivi par son père._

\- Où étais-tu passée ma fille ? _Demanda Charming._

\- Je suis sorti de Storybrooke et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer… Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? _S'inquiéta Snow._

\- Je n'en sais rien, _mentit-elle_ , j'avais besoin de changer d'air pour quelques minutes. Désolée que ce se soit transformé en quelques heures.

\- On t'a cherché partout, tu nous as fait si peur Ma' !

\- Je sais… Je m'en excuse gamin. Lorsque je me suis arrêtée et que j'ai lu tous vos messages, ceux de Regina, j'ai pleuré. J'ai eu tellement honte de vous faire souffrir…, _chuchota Emma_. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, je ne voulais pas que vous m'en vouliez. Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je suis arrivée chez vous mais je n'arrivais pas à venir toquer. J'avais peur que vous me rejetiez…

\- Emma, ma chérie, ne dis pas ça ! On ne te rejettera jamais et sûrement pas pour si peu, _déclara sa mère_.

\- Si peu ? J'ai disparu pendant une journée entière !

\- Oui, mais tu es revenue. C'est ce qui compte le plus. Emma, je t'aime et si tu avais besoin de prendre l'air, nous pouvons le comprendre. Préviens-nous juste la prochaine fois…, _elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille_. Tu as l'air fatiguée, vas te reposer Emma, _fit doucement Snow_ _après quelques minutes de silence_.

\- Vous aussi, allez vous coucher.

\- Oui, je t'aime Emma. _Répéta sa mère._

\- Je… Je t'aime aussi maman, _elle se retourna vers son père et son fils_. Je vous aime aussi.

\- Câlin collectif ! _Cria l'enfant_.

Sans demander leur reste, la petite famille s'enlaça et ils se couchèrent calmement. Le lendemain, personne ne se réveilla avant midi. En même temps, ils s'étaient couchés très tard. Emma fut levée la première, elle voulait se faire pardonner en préparant un bon brunch mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait la cuisine, elle brûla tout, ce qui déclencha l'alarme et réveilla toute la maisonnée. Elle se maudit d'être si mauvaise cuisinière lorsqu'elle vit ses parents descendre.

\- Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Snow à moitié endormi_.

\- Je voulais vous faire un petit dèj' mais j'ai tout fais brûler…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte… _Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes et observa ce que sa fille avait fait de sa cuisine_. Mais laisse moi faire maintenant, d'accord ?

\- J'aimerai bien mais j'ai tout utilisé, il ne reste plus rien dans le frigo.

\- Ah…

\- On a qu'à aller au Granny's, _dit Henry qui venait de les rejoindre_.

\- Bonne idée gamin.

Emma ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et la famille monta se préparer. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous habillés et purent se mettre en route pour le restaurant-bar. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, tout le monde regardait Emma. Ils étaient tous au courant de sa disparition, elle prit donc la parole pour s'exprimer mais elle mentit :

\- J'avais une affaire en dehors de la ville et j'ai oublié de prévenir Madame le Maire, ou même mes parents. Je n'avais plus de batterie, je n'ai donc pas pu leur répondre.

Les habitants retournèrent un à un à leurs occupations, ils avaient eu leur réponse. Emma alla prendre une table où sa famille la rejoint. Ils ne dirent rien au mensonge de la blonde. Eux aussi voulaient garder leurs affaires dans leur famille. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, ils riaient et mangeaient comme des goinfres. Surtout Emma et Henry en fait, ce qui faisait rire le couple en face d'eux. Henry raconta ce qu'avait fait Regina pour la retrouver et au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'il faudrait qu'elle la remercie pour ça. Malgré sa jambe qui la faisait souffrir, la brune avait parcouru la ville pour la retrouver. Voyant que sa mère était troublée par ce qu'il disait, il changea de sujet et parla de ce que Snow leur apprenait à l'école.

Regina pénétra dans le Granny's demandant à Ruby un café à emporter. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la petite famille attablée, elle leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de naïveté et alla leur dire bonjour :

\- Bonjour tout le monde, _Emma failli recracher son eau en voyant la brune, ce qui eu le mérite de faire sourire cette dernière_.

\- Salut maman, ça va ? _Fit son fils_.

\- Ça peut aller, je me suis couchée très tard, comme vous tous, je pense.

\- Emma vous avez prévenu de son retour ? _Demanda Snow._

\- Euh… _la brune fut désemparée par cet question, elle savait que si elle disait qu'Emma était venu la voir avant sa famille, elle le prendrait mal. La blonde vint à son secours_.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un message.

\- Un simple message ? _Réprimanda sa mère_. Emma, tu es incorrigible ! Elle s'est fait du souci pour toi aussi !

\- Non, mais c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas Snow White. C'est normal qu'elle soit restée avec vous, vous êtes sa famille. Un simple message me suffisait, _sourit Regina à Emma_. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Joins toi à nous maman ! _S'enthousiasma Henry_.

\- Non, Henry. Je ne peux pas, vous êtes en famille et puis c'est le tour de garde de Miss Swan.

\- Restez Regina, on va vous faire de la place, _déclara Charming_.

Point de vue général :  


C'est ainsi que Henry se retrouva entre ses grands-parents et que le Maire et le Sheriff furent côte à côte. Imperceptiblement, leur corps se rapprochèrent et leur cuisse finirent par se toucher. Elles frissonnaient à ce contact, leur température augmentaient rapidement. Henry posa une question à sa mère adoptive mais elle ne répondit pas, troublée par le contact du jean d'Emma contre sa jupe.

\- Maman ? _Demanda Henry, Emma lui donna un léger coup de pied pour lui faire comprendre qu'on lui parlait et elle releva la tête_.

\- Pardon, tu disais quoi mon chéri ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. Alors ?

\- Ta jambe va mieux ?

\- Oui, beaucoup même si nos aventures d'hier ne m'ont pas vraiment soulagées, _Emma_ _lui murmura un «_ _J_ _e suis désolée… » ce à_ _qu_ _oi elle_ _répondit pa_ _r_ _un sourire_.

\- On a fini de manger, on fait quoi maintenant ? _Dit le garçon en se tournant vers ses grands-parents qui mirent du temps à r_ _é_ _pondre, ils avaient vu leur fille se pencher à l'oreille du Maire et étaient intrigués_.

\- Hein ? Oh, bah… On peut aller dans le parc si vous voulez, _proposa Charming._

\- Ouais, cool !

Ils se levèrent tous et Emma aida Regina à se remettre debout. Ils marchaient dans le parc, Henry courait partout et riait à gorge déployée. Les deux femmes se tenaient côte à côte, entrechoquant leur bras pour maintenir le contact qu'elles avaient eu au Granny's. Snow les observait d'un œil méfiant, que se passait-il avec ces deux là ? Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'une de l'autre. Le duo ne se souciait guère du regard que leur lançait la femme derrière elle, elles ne se souciaient que de l'autre. Elles discutaient ou riaient fortement et quelques fois, elles laissaient place au silence tout en en profitant pour observer l'autre. Elles se saisissaient pleinement de ce moment, qui, elles le savaient, n'était pas près de se reproduire.

A la fin de la journée, Regina raccompagna les Charming chez eux et allait prendre le volant de sa Mercedes lorsque Henry la retint :

\- Tu veux dîner avec nous ? _Demanda-t-il_.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, Henry. _Snow et Charming la regardait lui faisant comprendre que c'était leur idée et Emma avait l'air tout aussi décontenancé qu'elle_. Je ne peux pas profiter, je l'ai déjà bien assez fait.

\- Allez ! S'il te plait ! _Fit son fils de sa moue qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois._

\- Bon, d'accord, _souffla-t-elle, elle se retourna vers Snow et Charming._ Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Bien sur que non, viens avec nous, _déclara Snow._

* * *

 **Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 11 !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut ! Chapitre plus court que les deux derniers mais ils étaient l'exception je ne sais pas si je vais encore faire des chapitres aussi long, je verrai. Bonne lecture !**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais le prochain le sera, je vous le promets !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 11**

Point de vue Regina :

Elle détestait au plus au point leur politique de : « tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » mais cela lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec la blonde qui hantait ses pensées, alors elle avait finalement accepté de dîner avec les Charming.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait chez elle, pourquoi voulait-elle passer du temps avec la mère biologique de son fils. Elle n'en savait rien mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que lorsqu'elle avait senti sa cuisse contre la sienne, elle avait ressenti quelque chose… Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec Robin. Elle avait eu envie de poser sa main sur celle de la blonde mais s'était retint, jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça. Ensuite, dans le parc, elle avait adoré discuter et rire avec elle, mais elle avait par dessus tout aimer leurs petits moment de silence où elles se dévisageaient chacune leur tour. Elle avait senti le regard de la blonde se plonger dans son décolleté et avait souri bêtement. Elle aimait se sentir désirée. Elle avait elle aussi dérivé sur celui de la bonde mais avait vite replongé ses yeux dans celui de son amie, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point elle l'attirait à ce moment précis. Cet situation la perturbait réellement, elle n'avait jamais rien ressentie de tel pour une femme. Elle avait déjà eu des aventures avec quelqu'un du même sexe mais elle n'avait jamais réellement ressenti de réel désir à l'encontre de l'une d'entre elles.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Emma qui la poussa gentiment pour avancer. La brune passa donc devant et monta les escaliers. Dans le reflet d'une des vitres, elle vit que la blonde reluquait ses fesses. « _Dommage_ _que Snow White ne_ _puisse_ _pas voir ça, elle en ferait une syncope !_ » pensa Regina, ce qui la fit partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle imaginait parfaitement bien la tête de sa belle-fille. Elle se mit à penser que se serait une bonne idée d'embrasser Emma devant sa mère, elle aurait sa petite vengeance. A cette idée, elle s'écroula presque à terre tellement elle riait. Snow et Charming s'étaient arrêtés et la regardaient, presque effrayés. Henry s'était joint à sa mère qui avait un rire assez communicatif. Emma, elle, ne bougeait pas, elle l'observait et avait l'air de se combattre intérieurement mais pourquoi ? Regina ne savait pas.

Après quelques minutes, le Maire se calma enfin et se redressa en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Elle allait reprendre son ascension lorsque Emma la retint. Elle fit signe à ses parents de monter et fit de même à Henry. Quand elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit puis se refermer, elle prit la parole :

\- Vous nous avez fait quoi là ?

\- Bah quoi, Miss Swan, _s'étonna Regina._ Je n'ai pas le droit de rire.

\- Oui mais là, vous n'avez pas simplement ri, vous êtes parti dans un fou rire.

\- Oui, bon, certes. Et alors ?

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait rire comme ça ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Ce n'est pas vos oignons.

\- Et si j'ai envie de rire moi aussi ? Comment je fais ? _Rit le Sh_ _e_ _rif_ _f_.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela puisse vous faire rire, Miss Swan.

\- Dites toujours, _insista la blonde_.

\- J'ai vu votre regard et je me suis imaginée la tête que ferai Snow White si elle le voyez, _en y repensant_ _elle reprit un petit rire_.

\- Mon… Regard ? _Elle rougissait_. Quel regard ?

\- Voyons, Miss Swan, ne faites pas l'innocente. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, _la brune leva un sourcil_. Si, c'est exactement ça… Je suis désolée, _la blonde regardait maintenant ses pieds_.

\- C'est bon, de toute manière, vous n'êtes pas la première à m'envier.

\- Eh ! _S'insurgea Emma_ , _ce qui fit rire la brune_.

\- Je plaisante, Miss Swan ! Allez, montons, avant que vos imbéciles de parents ne viennent voir ce qu'il se passe. Mais, passez devant. J'ai assez ris pour l'instant.

Emma lui lança un regard noir et monta les escaliers. Regina pu ainsi inverser les rôles et ne se gêna pas pour admirer le postérieur de la belle blonde. Elles passèrent la porte de l'appartement où les attendait Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé maman ?

\- Rien, j'avais juste une idée en tête et elle m'a faite rire, _elle éclata une seconde fois en rire._

Henry laissa sa mère qui la trouvait vraiment bizarre mais il aimait quand elle se lâchait. Regina vit Snow l'observer d'un œil amusé mais elle vit aussi le regard d'Emma posé sur elle. Une lueur étrange y trônait, on aurait dit du désir. La brune rit un peu plus à cette idée, « _Miss Swan ? Éprouver du désir à mon égard ? Je deviens folle._ ». Elle se calma après quelques minutes de rires étouffées et rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient assis sur le canapé et discutaient.

\- Eh bah dis donc, Regina. C'est un fou rire coriace que tu as eu ! _Rit Snow._

\- Oui, _elle gloussa un peu_. Désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait du bien de rire comme ça quelque fois.

\- J'aime bien quand tu te lâches maman !

\- Moi aussi, Henry, _elle embrassa furtivement son fils._

\- Quelle heure est-il ? _Demanda Charming._

\- 19h, _répondit Emma._

\- Déjà, bon qui veux quoi ? _Dit Charming en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

\- Une bière pour moi ! _Fit sa fille._

\- Limonade, _répondit son petit-fils._

\- 2 ! _S'_ _écria Snow._

\- D'accord, et toi Regina ?

\- Une bière, ça me va, _répondit sa belle-mère._

\- OK, 2 limonades et 3 bières. C'est parti.

Emma s'était assise un peu loin de Regina, ce qui lui fit se gifler intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle raconté à Emma qu'elle avait aperçu son regard insistant ? Évidement qu'elle devait être gênée. Elle se promit de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Charming la tira de ses pensées en lui tendant sa bière. Il déposa ensuite un bol de chips sur la table. Curieusement, elle se plu à discuter avec lui, il était très intelligent et elle pu avoir une discussion sérieuse. Après une demi heure, elle vit Emma se lever et aller dans la cuisine. Elle hésita à aller la rejoindre mais ne fit rien et continua à répondre à ce que disait son père. Elle la vit revenir dix minutes plus tard, avec une assiette de steak-purée dans les mains qu'elle tendit à Henry. Regina et Charming avait fini leur discussion alors elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Emma. Elle tenta une approche mais la blonde était distante. Lorsque Henry eut fini, il lui tendit son assiette :

\- Au lit maintenant, gamin. _Elle embrassa son fils._

\- Si tôt ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Il est déjà 20h.

\- Mais c'est le week-end.

\- Haha, _rit sincèrement la blonde._ Non madame le Maire, on est dimanche. Demain, Henry a école.

\- On est déjà dimanche !

-Eh oui !

\- Mince, bon bah oui alors. Au lit, Henry !


	12. Chapter 12

**Ce chapitre va être un peu différent des autres puisque je vais changer de point de vue assez fréquemment, à part au début.**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 12**

Point de vue Emma :

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de regarder les fesses de Regina ? Maintenant, elle était dans une situation délicate. Elle monta les escaliers devant la brune comme elle le lui avait demandé, elle était affreusement gênée mais elle remarqua tout de même que le Maire faisait la même chose qu'elle il y a quelques minutes. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, savoir que Regina admirait son postérieur en ce moment même, était assez… flatteur. Elle repensa au fou rire de cette dernière, « _M_ _on Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rigole_ » se dit-elle.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et Regina éclata de rire lorsque Henry lui demanda ce qu'elle avait eu dans les escaliers. Henry était parti s'asseoir sur le canapé et Snow la regarda un instant, passablement amusée puis alla rejoindre son petit-fils et son mari. Emma, quant à elle, restait là devant la brune, à l'observer rire. Une vague de désir montait en elle, elle se fit violence pour ne pas plaquer la brune contre le mur. Regina leva le regard sur elle et repartit de plus belle, cela enleva tout envie à la blonde. Regina se moquait d'elle. Elle alla rejoindre sa famille et fit gaffe à ne laisser aucune place à côté d'elle pour que la brune ne puisse pas s'asseoir avec elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle la vit se placer près de son père, elle regretta immédiatement, elle voulait encore sentir sa cuisse contre la sienne. Elle voulait encore sentir cette chaleur si particulière.

Son père leur emmena les boissons et ils se mirent à discuter chacun de leur côté. Emma se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était et parti faire à manger pour Henry, elle avait espéré que Regina la suive mais elle n'en fit rien. Heureusement pour son fils, la blonde n'eut juste à réchauffer de la purée et à faire cuire un steak, un des rares trucs qu'elle savait faire à peu près correctement. Elle lui ramena son assiette qu'il mangea rapidement, il avait faim et il voulait se coucher.

Henry parti se coucher, Emma se leva et alla nettoyer l'assiette. Elle repensa alors à Regina et frotta frénétiquement l'assiette en voulant extraire la brune de ses pensées. Elle fut surprise par une main se posant sur son épaule :

\- Miss Swan, calmez-vous. La pauvre assiette ne vous à rien fait, _gloussa Regina_.

\- Oui, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Que voulez-vous madame le Maire ?

\- Madame le Maire, sérieusement ? Vous avez de la fièvre, Miss Swan ! _Emma sourit légèrement_. Vous êtes perturbée pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Euh… Non, pas du tout...

\- Mais enfin, Miss Swan. Vous êtes adulte ! _Elle leva les mains au ciel pour accompagner ses propos_. Croyez-vous réellement que je vous aurais laisser faire si cela me posait un quelconque problème ? Bien sur que non. Alors, arrêtez de faire la femme gênée car cela ne vous va pas du tout, _déclara Regina avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé_.

Soulagée, Emma rejoint les autres mais Snow leur intima d'aller à table, elle allait apporter le dîner. Sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, Emma se retrouva en face de Regina. Charming servit du vin à tout le monde et le dîner pu commencer. Le repas se passa sans encombre, Emma n'était plus mal à l'aise et parlait avec tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'en se redressant, son pied vienne effleurer la jambe de Regina. Elle replia vivement sa jambe espérant que la brune n'ai rien senti, mais son regard insistant lui prouva le contraire. Elle rougit à ce contact et prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éclipser.

Point de vue Regina :

Venait-elle de rêver où Emma venait de lui faire du pied ? La rougeur sur ses joues et sa fuite au toilette lui prouvèrent que ça s'était réellement de se passer. La blonde voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, mais elle n'allait pas s'en sortir facilement, elle s'aventurait en terrain inconnue.

Point de vue Emma :

Emma fit disparaître le rouge de ses joues et se remit à table. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était revenu lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose caresser sa jambe droite. Une chaussure plus précisément. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de son assiette, elle vit le sourire narquois que lui lançait Regina. A quoi jouait-elle ?

Point de vue Regina :

« _Un point pour moi._ ». Emma était désemparée, la brune en profita pour se faire plus pressante contre son jean. Emma lui fit un léger sourire lui montrant qu'elle allait jouer et tout en interpellant sa mère, elle défit un bouton de son chemisier et se pencha, offrant ainsi une vue absolument divine sur sa poitrine.

Point de vue Emma :

La caresse se stoppa et Emma aperçu du coin de l'œil, Regina les yeux plongés dans le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. « _Égalité, ma chère._ » Elle continua de parler à sa mère et senti que la chaussure de Regina quittait sa jambe. Elle émit un léger sourire de victoire mais il disparut rapidement. Regina venait de glisser son pied nu sous son jean, elle frissonna à ce contact.

Point de vue Regina :

« _2-1, à votre tour Sheriff Swan._ » Snow allait se lever pour amener le plat mais Emma la prit de court et revint avec un gratin, préparé la veille, entre les mains. Elle servit tout le monde mais pour Regina, elle fit autrement. Elle prit son assiette en se penchant devant elle, lui collant le nez dans son décolleté et fit de même lorsqu'elle dû la reposer en face de la brune. « _2-2._ » pensa Regina. Emma retourna dans la cuisine en roulant sensuellement des hanches, ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur de la brune.

Point de vue Emma :

« _2-3, à votre tour Madame le Maire_. » Elle se rassit en face de la brune, elle menait le jeu. Elle vit Regina apporter son verre à sa bouche et faire exprès d'en renverser partout sur elle ce qui rendit son chemisier transparent laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge noir en dessous. Elle regardait fixement Emma qui rougissait de désir.

Point de vue Regina :

« _3 partout_ ». Snow avait demandé à sa fille de prêter un nouveau haut à la brune, c'est pourquoi elles se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. « _Que la partie commence._ ».

Point de vue Emma :

Emma était dans son armoire en train de chercher un haut convenable pour Regina et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle trouva la brune en soutien-gorge, son chemisier traînant à terre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre. Regina gagnait du terrain, ça faisai maintenant.

Point de vue Regina :

Regina gloussa intérieurement, Emma était en train de perdre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle la vit déboutonner son chemisier pour ensuite lui intimer de le porter. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte de désir devant la corps d'Emma mais se reprit. Elles étaient de nouveau à égalité. Elle enfila le chemisier que lui tendait la blonde sans pour autant le boutonner.

Point de vue Emma :

Alors qu'Emma jubilait devant ce score, Regina s'avança vers elle et lui enfila lentement son tee-shirt de rechange. Ses mains caressaient le ventre de la blonde, la faisant frissonner. Elle se recula, l'air de dire : « _Et maintenant ?_ » Emma ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Regina gagner.

Point de vue Regina :

Elle fut surprise lorsque Emma la prit par la taille et la plaqua au mur. Elle se colla ensuite à elle, une jambe entre les siennes. Ses mains furent emprisonnées par celle de la blonde. Dans cette position, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Regina avait du mal à respirer et alors que le visage d'Emma se rapprochait imperceptiblement du sien, une voix les tira de leur jeu.

Point de vue Emma :

Snow avait demandé si tout allait bien, la blonde lui cria que oui et elle se décolla de Regina. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et avant de sortir, se retourna vers la brune :

\- Égalité, Regina.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Point de vue Regina :

« _Rrrhh… Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant ! Toujours là quand il ne faut pas cette Snow White._ ». Regina reprit ses esprits et grogna face à ce score, 5 à 5. Elle boutonna rapidement le chemisier que lui avait donné Emma, en humant l'odeur qui y été imprégnée.

Point de vue Emma :

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et vint se rasseoir à table, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu as changé de haut ? _Demanda sa mère_.

\- Oui, je ne trouvais pas d'autre chemisier alors j'ai prêté le mien à Regina.

Regina les rejoint une minute plus tard, elle lança un regard complice à Emma et elle se rassit en face d'elle. Snow alla chercher le dessert, de la glace. « _Parfait. Je vais gagner_ »

Point de vue Regina :

Le dessert était posé devant la brune et elle eu une idée pour reprendre la main. Alors que les Charming étaient occupés à se dire des mots doux, Regina prit une cuillère de glace, regarda sensuellement la blonde et lécha le couvert. Alors qu'elle pensait gagner avec ça, elle vit que sa compagne de jeu faisait la même chose, lui procurant une soudaine envie de tout envoyer valser pour goûter aux lèvres de la blonde. Elle voyait le trouble dans les yeux d'Emma, « _Un_ _point dans les deux camps_ _, égalité._ »

Point de vue Emma :

Leur jeu dû s'arrêter là car il était tard et que ses parents voulaient se coucher. Regina dit au revoir au couple qui partit dans leur chambre et elle s'approcha d'Emma. Elle colla ses lèvres à son oreille et lui murmura : « _L'égalité ne veut rien dire. Nous n'en resterons pas là, Miss Swan. Et je gagnerai._ » La brune fit un clin d'œil à la blonde et sortit sans un mot.

La blonde resta quelques secondes, debout devant la porte avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle reçut un message :

\- De Regina, 23h36 : « **_J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'aimerai vous voir à la mairie demain, nous avons beaucoup de paperasse à faire pour que vous soyez réellement le Sh_ _e_ _rif_ _f_ _de la ville. J_ _e_ _vous attendrai pour 15h. A demain, Miss Swan_** »

Emma ne pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage. Demain, elle verrai madame le Maire et elles pourraient reprendre là où elles s'était arrêtées. Elle s'endormit rapidement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre un peu court, désolée ! Je me rattraper au prochain !  
**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 13**

Point de vue Regina :

Regina descendait les escaliers lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de dire à Emma qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne au bureau demain alors, elle lui envoya un message. Elle sourit, pensant à leur jeu. Que se serait-il passé si Snow ne les avait pas dérangé ? Elle sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle se dit qu'elles pourraient continuer demain. Elle rentra rapidement chez elle et s'engouffra dans son lit.

Le réveil fut difficile, elle s'était couchée tard et devait se lever à 7h. Elle fit valser ses couvertures et prit une rapide douche. Elle s'habilla d'un tailleur noir, d'un chemisier blanc un peu transparent laissant deviner ses dessous et de talons noirs. Elle aimait plaire, elle aimait être désirée. Elle descendit les escaliers pour se préparer un café. Elle le bu en savourant chaque gorgée. A 7h45, elle enfila son blaser noir et se rendit à la mairie.

Sa matinée fut lamentablement ennuyeuse, de la paperasse, de la paperasse et encore de la paperasse… En faite, les lundis étaient réservés à ça. Elle attendit patiemment 15h pour pouvoir voir Emma passer la porte. Elle arriva un quart d'heure en retard, essoufflée et les joues rougies par l'effort.

\- Je… Suis… Désolée du retard… _souffla la blonde._

\- Ce n'est pas arrivant avec 15 minutes de retard que vous allez rester Sheriff, _fit fermement la brune en refermant la porte de son bureau._

\- Je sais mais ma voiture est tombée en panne.

\- Pas étonnant, vu l'épave que c'est.

\- Eh ! On avait dit plus de blague sur ma voiture !

\- Vous avez raison, bon peut-on commencer Sheriff Swan?

\- Oui, Madame le Maire.

Regina s'assit derrière son bureau et attendit qu'Emma prenne le siège en face d'elle pour poser son pied gauche sur la chaise qu'elle occupait. Il se retrouva donc à côté de la cuisse de la blonde. Le Sheriff regarda ce pied mais ne dit rien :

\- J'ai encore mal à la jambe et je suis plus à l'aise lorsqu'elle est allongée, _mentit à moitié Regina, en effet ça lui faisait moins mal mais c'était aussi pour le débuter le round 2._

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, madame le Maire. C'est votre bureau.

\- Bon, _la brune se racla la gorge_. Tous les papiers qui sont en face de vous sont à signer, _la bouche de la blonde se décrocha, le bureau était REMPLIE de papiers._ Oui, je sais mais c'est obligatoire. Il y a au moins deux bonnes heures de signature. Et moi, je dois être là pour vérifier les papiers une fois émarger.

\- Génial ! Je sens que je vais aimer ce poste ! _Ironisa la blonde._

Elle s'attela à la tâche pendant que la brune cherchait comment gagner des points. Elle trouva enfin.

Point de vue Emma :

La blonde venait de signer une dizaine de papiers lorsque le pied de Regina caressa sa cuisse. La sensation que cela lui procurait lui fit lâcher son stylo. Elle grogna, Regina venait de gagner un point. Elle reprit son stylo et se remit à la paperasse.

Point de vue Regina :

« _6 à 5, Miss Swan._ ». Elle continua sa caresse pendant dix minutes lorsque Emma fit rouler son stylo sous le bureau. Elle se leva et en fit le tour pour se retrouver à côté de la brune. Elle s'accroupit et se pencha pour attraper le stylo offrant son postérieur à la vue de Regina. Elle se releva et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

Point de vue Emma :

Elle venait de gagner un point et souriait en voyant le regard de Regina, bloqué là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle vit la brune secouer la tête et se lever pour aller se poster contre un mur. La blonde la surveillait du coin de l'œil mais elle ne tenta rien alors le Sheriff se concentra sur les papiers. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sentit des mains masser ses épaules. Le visage de Regina était enfouit dans son cou et elle sentait son souffle chaud ce qui la fit soupirer d'aise.

Point de vue Regina :

« _7 à 6, Miss Swan. A votre tour._ » murmura-t-elle à la blonde. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

\- J'ai finis de signer vos satanés papiers, Madame le Maire.

\- Très bien, je vais les vérifier dans ce cas.

La blonde prit les papiers et les déposa face à la brune laissant apparaître ses dessous. Elle resta comme ça quelques instants, histoire d'être sûr que Regina ne puisse voir que cela et se rassit. Elle sourit :

\- Égalité. Vous ne gagnerez pas, Madame le Maire.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Sheriff Swan, _Emma reçu un message_.

\- Je suis désolée mais si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Charming est au poste et il faut que je sois là pour interroger un suspect. Puis-je partir ?

\- Et si je trouve un documents pas signer ? Ou mal rempli ?

\- Vous m'appellerez et je viendrai dès que je pourrai.

\- Dans ce cas, oui vous pouvez disposer, Sheriff.

Point de vue Emma :

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revu le maire. Un jour où Emma s'ennuyait, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des talons de Regina et décida de gagner des points. Elle s'accrocha à sa barre de tractions et en fit. Elle entendit le bruit de sa porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer mais elle fit mine de ne rien avoir remarquer. Elle aperçu du coin de l'œil que la brune la fixait, les yeux rempli d'une lueur qu'Emma considéra comme du désir, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Fière de son effet, elle lâcha la barre et se retourna vers Regina :

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là, Madame le Maire ?

\- Je viens d'arriver, _mentit Regina_.

\- Haha, un point pour moi, _déclara Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil_.

\- Eh ! _S'insurgea le maire_. C'est pas du jeux ! On avait même pas commencé !

\- Dites, plutôt que vous avez perdu, Madame le Maire.

\- Jamais, Sheriff Swan, _Emma rit quelques instants avant de reprendre son sérieux._

\- Que faites vous là ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là, Miss Swan.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Emma fut plaquée au mur.

Point de vue Regina :

La brune avait décidé de prendre Emma de court. Elle s'amusa à ce mettre comme elle la dernière fois, sa jambe entre les siennes et leur visage à quelques centimètres. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de la blonde contre sa peau.

\- Emma tu as bientôt fini ? _Demanda Charming à travers la porte._

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour un suspect. _Regina souffla et se décolla d'Emma._

\- D'accord, j'arrive bientôt, _elle entendit son père retourner à son bureau._

 _-_ 8 partout.

\- Arrêtons nous là, Madame le Maire. Aucune de nous ne gagnera.

\- Vous avez raison, Miss Swan.

La brune repartit sans un mot, une lueur de déception dans les yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut ! Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous mettez ! Je les attends toujours avec impatience ! Continuez ! :D  
**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 14**

Point de vue Emma :

Leur relation avait évolué, maintenant, elles se permettaient des sous-entendus sexuels. Elles flirtaient, gentiment, sans aller aussi loin que leur jeu, mais du flirt quand même. Par une règle silencieuse, elles avaient convenus qu'elles ne reviendraient pas sur ce jeu mais Emma aimait se remémorer ces moments et à chaque fois, une bouffée de chaleur se manifestait, preuve de son excitation. Elles parlaient énormément par message, jusqu'à tard le soir. Elles se rejoignaient souvent au Granny's pour discuter quelques minutes avant de prendre la direction de leur lieu de travail respectif. Regina s'habillait de tenues sexy et Emma découvrait en partie sa poitrine, c'était un petit jeu de séduction. Un petit rituel pour bien débuter la journée. Emma savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien obtenir de mieux de la part de Regina, alors elle en profitait et savourait ces précieux moments. Cela lui permettait d'oublier pendant quelques instants que cette femme n'était pas à elle, et qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

Un mercredi après-midi, elle reçu un message de Regina : « **_Je dois vous parler Miss Swan. Chez moi, dans dix minutes._** » Emma ne chercha pas à comprendre et prit le chemin du 108 rue Mifflin. Elle toqua à la porte et Regina lui ouvrit, elle découvrit Robin debout dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Il a à vous dire quelque chose.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de lui. Au revoir, Regina.

\- Non, Emma, _intervint Robin._ Attends, s'il te plaît !

\- D'accord, _elle souffla_. Mais tu as dix minutes, pas plus. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Merci, sortons.

Il mena Emma dans le jardin :

\- Écoutes… Emma, je suis désolée. Je n'étais plus moi même… J'étais saoul.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu bu ?

\- Je ne savais pas où étais Regina, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait abandonné…

\- Et elle a gobé ça ?

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna l'ancien Sh_ _e_ _ri_ _f_ _f._

\- J'ai un super pouvoir je te rappelle. Je sais que tu mens et ce matin là, tu ne sentais pas l'alcool. Mais, je vais respecter le choix de Regina. Elle a le droit à sa fin heureuse et si elle croit que c'est toi, alors je ne dirais rien, _e_ _lle prit Robin par le col_. Cependant, si tu lui fais quoi que se soit, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

\- Oui, Emma.

\- Bien.

Elle lâcha l'homme en le bousculant un peu et repartit, sans prévenir Regina. Elle était en colère, comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle reprendre cet homme, alors qu'il l'avait frappé et qu'il aurait continué si elle ne l'avait pas arrêter ? Ses larmes coulèrent, elle s'était attachée à cette femme, elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant, pas même avec Neal.

Elle rentra chez elle d'un pas rageur et s'enferma dans sa chambre. « _Notre relation ne représente rien pour elle ? Comment ai-je pu accepter de jouer alors que je savais que cela ne signifiait rien pour elle ?_ » se répétait-elle. Elle avait des sentiments envers cette femme et il n'était pas réciproque, indéniablement. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Pour Regina, ce n'était qu'un simple petit jeu sans conséquence, pour pimenter sa journée. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la blonde le verrai autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Emma verrai ce jeu comme une manière de se rapprocher de la brune.

Emma décida qu'elle devait s'éloigner du maire pour ne pas souffrir de la voir heureuse avec Robin.

Point de vue Regina :

Regina aimait la tournure que prenait leur « amitié ». Elle aimait voir le désir dans les yeux de la blonde, cela permettait de lui faire en partie oublier ses sentiments, qu'elle essayait tant de cacher. Elle savait que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre d'être proche d'Emma, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Alors, elle essayait d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle et jouait le jeu. Elle aimait parler avec Emma jusqu'à minuit, elle aimait se confier à elle, elle aimait. Tout simplement. Elle devait se contenter de leur petit jeu de séduction car c'est tout ce que le Sheriff lui donnerait. Le Sheriff ne pourrait jamais lui donner l'affection qu'elle espérait, elle ne pourrait pas recommencer, pas après Neal.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Robin était venu se faire pardonner, elle avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. Car elle n'aurait jamais mieux que Robin, elle n'aurait jamais Emma.

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _Quelqu'un toquait à la porte de Regina et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, la tête dans ses papiers. Lorsqu'on cria son nom, elle se releva et alla ouvrir. Quand elle vit qui était de l'autre côté, elle voulu fermer la porte mais l'homme glissa son pied entre l'entre-bâillement._

 _\- Robin, vas t'en !_ S'énerva-t-elle.

 _\- Non, Regina ! S'il te plaît, je veux me faire pardonner,_ l'homme devant elle avait les traits tirés et semblait sincère _. Regina, accorde moi deux minutes. C'est tout ce que je demande, deux minutes, pas plus._

 _\- Très bien,_ souffla la brune _. Tu ne rentres pas dans cette maison et je n'en sors pas. Expliques-toi d'où tu es._

 _\- Écoutes, j'avais eu terriblement peur lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu revenir de chez Emma. Depuis quelques semaines, je trouvais que vous vous rapprochiez beaucoup, alors j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous,_ le maire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Robin ne lui en laissa pas le temps. _Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Je sais maintenant que j'avais tort. J'ai cru que tu allais me quitter, alors j'ai bu… Beaucoup,_ Regina fronça les sourcils _. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus t'avoir pour moi alors quand je vous ai vu revenir, toi avec les habits d'Emma et elle te portant presque, je me suis emporté. L'alcool n'avait pas encore redescendu et ma colère avait prit le dessus sur ma tristesse. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser de t'avoir traité ainsi,_ il baissa la tête _, de t'avoir frappé._

 _\- Et Emma ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as frappé Emma, plus que moi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser envers moi, c'est elle qui a le plus souffert,_ le regard de l'homme s'assombrit un instant puis reprit sa teinte originelle.

 _\- Oui, j'irai la voir après. Pardonne-moi, Regina._ Un silence pesant s'installa avant que la brune ne réponde.

 _\- D'accord, je te pardonne Robin._ L'homme s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans les bras mais elle le repoussa. _Non, on va devoir attendre un peu pour ça._

 _\- Je comprends, bon je vais voir ta bl… Emma._

 _\- Attends, je l'appelle._

 _ **Fin flash-back**_

Regina savait que Robin avait menti mais elle avait décidé de passer outre. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait, un menteur, un alcoolique… L'Evil Queen ne pouvait-elle pas finir qu'avec cet homme ? Après tout, l'Evil Queen ne pouvait pas finir avec la Sauveuse. Alors, à quoi bon s'acharner à trouver l'amour si la femme qui lui faisait ressentir ça était la fille de son ennemie ? Elle devait oublier Emma, alors elle laisserait Robin revenir dans sa vie.

Point de vue général :

Cependant, Regina n'avait pas penser à la réaction d'Emma. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Robin s'était excusé et la blonde faisait tout pour éviter la brune. Leur rencontre se cantonnait à des rendez-vous professionnels. Le Sheriff venait rendre des dossiers au maire et le maire rendait visite au Sheriff pour être au courant de l'avancé d'une enquête. C'était tout. Regina avait bien essayé de continuer leur jeu mais Emma se transformait en un mur avec qui elle ne pouvait même pas communiquer.

Snow voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa fille mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Chaque soir, Emma rentrait chez elle, restait deux minutes avec ses parents et montait s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au repas. Chaque nuit, elle faisait le même rêve, elle se réveillait en sueur : Emma embrassait Regina mais celle-ci la repoussait puis la brune mourrait sous ses yeux, à cause d'elle. Elle avait bien pensé à aller voir son ex, Hook mais elle s'était ravisé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs sous prétexte que elle avait le cœur en miette.

Regina laissait une chance à Robin qui la saisissait des deux mains. Il faisait tout pour que la brune le considère à nouveau comme son compagnon. Il l'emmenait au restaurant, était drôle, gentil et romantique, il la massait après une longue journée. Un soir, Regina céda et se laissa embrasser. Elle regretta immédiatement, elle savait qu'elle voulait que se soit Emma à la place du brun. Alors, elle repoussa Robin et lui demanda de s'en aller. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme elle l'espérait.

Un soir, Emma reçu un appel de Regina. Ce soir là, elle avait décidé de rester sur le canapé avec ses parents et Henry. Il était 20h et quelques, « _Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle ?_ » dit-elle à mi-voix, elle laissa son téléphone sonner, sous le regard intrigué de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle reçu un second appel de cette même femme, elle se décida à répondre :

\- Emma ? _La blonde sourit à son prénom mais il disparut très vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de cette voix. La brune était apeurée, pire, brisée_ _._

\- Regina ? _Elle se leva immédiatement_ _et s'éloigna du salon_. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est… c'est Robin…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? _S'énerva Emma, son fils la rejoignit, inquiet_.

\- Il était si gentil… Et puis il…. Mais moi j'ai dit que… Il m'a…

\- Il vous à quoi Regina ?

\- Il m'a… Et puis, j'ai… Et maintenant, il est…

\- Il est quoi ? Mort ?

\- Non ! _S'effara Regina_. Non… Enfin… Je n'en sais rien !

\- Où êtes-vous Regina ?

La blonde n'eut pas sa réponse puisque la brune raccrocha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut, je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est rated M. Il n'y a pas grand-chose mais les personnages vont parler assez crûment. Je vous préviens que vous allez encore plus détester Robin ! ;)**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 15**

Point de vue Emma :

Elle reçu un appel transféré du poste :

\- Emma ? _C'était Ruby_.

\- Oui, que se passe-t-il Ruby ?

\- C'est Regina… On a entendu un grand bruit provenant de chez elle et quand on est arrivé, Robin était encastré dans une voiture en face de chez elle et sa porte d'entrée avait été explosée… Quand elle nous a vu, elle s'est enfui. Ça à l'air d'être vraiment très grave, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

\- J'arrive.

Tout sa famille était maintenant debout à ses côtés :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, _répondit la blonde à leur question silencieuse._ Il y a un problème chez Regina. Robin lui a fait quelque chose et maintenant, il est apparemment encastré dans une voiture. Je vais voir.

\- On vient avec toi, _firent-ils en chœur_.

Ils se rendirent à pied à la demeure des Mills, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent un petit amas d'habitants c'était formé. Emma se fraya un chemin à travers eux et découvrit Robin en train de se libérer de la voiture. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de pantalon. Elle couru vers l'homme qui pensait recevoir de l'aide mais il fut simplement pousser violemment :

\- Ça va pas ? T'es malade ou quoi ? _Dit-il._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? _Hurla le Sheriff_.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu devrais t'énerver, c'est contre ta chère Regina ! Elle a utilisé sa magie contre moi !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Si elle y a eut recours, c'est que tu lui en as poussé ! Que lui as-tu fait, Robin ? _Son ton était froid et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer en un regard, il serait déjà mort une vingtaine de fois._

\- Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, _Emma recula à ces mots,_ _ **c'était arrivé**_. Si tu ne lui avais pas rentrer des idées de merde dans la tête, j'habiterais toujours chez elle et rien de tout ça serait arrivé.

Alors que la blonde allait littéralement tuer Robin, Charming la retint et l'éloigna. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais Emma n'était pas Snow, un simple câlin ne suffisait pas. Elle se délogea de son étreinte et couru là où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Regina. Son caveau.

Elle vit la porte du caveau entre ouverte, laissant filtrer de la lumière. Emma la poussa et y pénétra en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle découvrit Regina recroquevillée à terre et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entoura la brune de ses bras qui sursauta. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'Emma, Regina se recula :

\- Non… Miss Swan… Partez ! Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça.

Elle repartit de plus belle en pleure. Emma remarqua que la chemise de Regina avait perdu ses boutons, qu'il lui manquait une chaussure, que ces collants étaient filées et que sa jupe était déchirée. Emma comprit immédiatement mais ne partit pas, Regina avait besoin d'elle, Robin pouvait attendre. Elle ravala sa colère et sans prendre en compte ce que venait de lui dire la brune, elle se rapprocha une seconde fois d'elle et lui embrassa le front. Regina s'accrocha à elle de toute ses forces. Après quelques minutes, Emma prit la parole :

\- Regina… Que s'est-il passé ? _Elle le savait mais voulait que Regina le dis_ e.

Point de vue Regina :

Robin embrassa Regina mais elle le repoussa.

\- Robin… Non, ça ne va pas le faire. Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Je suis désolée… _Robin lui empoigna fortement le poignet._

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser comme une merde ?

\- Je voulais voir si ça pouvait fonctionner mais de toute évidence non… Je ne t'aime plus Robin, et je ne sais même pas si je t'ai réellement aimé. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Je suis désolée, _Robin la colla au mur du hall et la fixait d'un regard qui l'effraya, elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer mais il la retena_ _it trop fortement pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir_.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, Regina. Je vais te montrer que je vaux bien mieux que cette pute.

D'une main, il tira sur sa chemise en faisant sauter les boutons. Regina se débattait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle réussi tout de même à mettre un coup de coude à Robin. Il recula de quelques pas mais ne lâcha pas la brune pour autant. Il s'énerva et fit tomber Regina sur le sol qui perdit une chaussure dans sa chute. Il monta à califourchon sur elle en arborant un sourire carnassier. Il emprisonna les mains de Regina qui luttait de toutes ses forces. Il se rapprocha son visage de celui de la brune: « _Après ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais te passer de moi et tu te rendras compte qu'Emma n'ai rien comparé à moi ._ » chuchota-t-il.

Elle cria mais le son de sa voix ne porta pas dehors, elle avait fait insonorisé sa maison. D'un seul geste, il souleva sa jupe et arracha sa culotte. Regina pleurait et n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur qu'en ce moment. Elle voulu utiliser sa magie mais se retint, elle avait promis à Henry qu'elle ne l'utiliserai plus et préférait se faire abuser plutôt que de décevoir à nouveau son fils. Robin fit voler son pantalon et pénétra violemment Regina ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. De sa main libre, il prit un des seins de la brune et le pressa douloureusement. Regina n'arrivait pas à se libérer de Robin et lui resserrait plus fortement sa poigne à chaque coup de rein.

Après dix minutes de torture, il eut finit et se retira de la brune avant de lui chuchoter : « _Malgré tous ce que tu peux dire, je suis sûr que tu as aimé. Et je peux parier qu'Emma en redemandera lorsque je me serais occupé d'elle._ » A ces mots, Regina décida qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne, tant pis pour Henry. Elle envoya valser Robin à travers sa porte d'entrée et le vit s'écraser contre une voiture. Qu'il s'attaque à elle, d'accord, mais il ne toucherai pas à Emma.

Lorsque sa colère fut passée, elle se releva se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle couru dans la rue et son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Emma, elle tremblait de tous son corps et ses larmes coulaient. Quand elle vit Ruby surgir, elle prit peur et couru se réfugier dans son caveau.

Point de vue Emma :

Au fur et à mesure du récit de Regina, la colère d'Emma était montée en elle. Lorsque la brune eut finit son récit, elle voulu se relever pour aller retrouver Robin et lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Regina mais celle-ci la retint :

\- Miss Swan… Restez avec moi, _supplia le maire,_ _Emma ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas._ Si vous saviez comme j'ai mal, _Emma baissa le regard et découvrit un filet de sang le long d'une des cuisses de la brune_.

\- Regina ! Vous saignez ! _Elle enroula le gilet qu'elle portait et sans réfléchir, le glissa entre ses cuisses, Regina sursauta et recula à ce contact_.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchis, _se rendit compte Emma_. Je ne vous toucherais plus.

\- Maman ! _Cria Henry de l'extérieur_.

\- Ne le laissez pas me voir dans cet état ! _S'affola Regina_.

Henry ouvrait déjà la porte du caveau mais Emma le souleva et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Laisses moi la voir, ma' ! _Cria Henry à l'encontre de sa mère biologique._

\- Non, Henry. Je ne te laisserais pas entrer !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _S'inquiéta l'enfant_.

\- C'est… Ce sont ses affaires. Laisses la tranquille, Henry, s'il te plaît... _Supplia Emma_.

\- Mais pour-

\- Henry, on rentre à la maison, _fit Snow qui était arrivé entre temp_ s.

\- Mais grand-mè-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », _intervint Charming_. Écoutes ta grand-mère. _La gamin couru_ _au loin_ _, énervé_.

\- Merci, _dit Emma_.

\- C'est normal, on va garder Henry ce soir et demain s'il le faut. _Le couple se retournait déjà pour partir mais Emma les retint._

\- Non, attendez. Maman, tu peux me prêter ton gilet, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà utilisé le mien pour… pour quelque chose et je n'ai plus rien pour recouvrir Regina.

\- Oui, bien sûr ma chérie.

Snow tendit son gilet à sa fille. Emma les regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de retourner au près de Regina. Elle lui enfila le gilet qui la recouvrait jusqu'aux genoux et Emma prit Regina dans ses bras. Regina pleura contre elle plusieurs heures, lorsque les pleures cessèrent elle s'était endormie. Emma la porta doucement et marcha jusqu'à la demeure des Mills où elle put voir le trou qu'avait fait Robin dans la porte d'entrée. D'un geste de main, elle en fit apparaître une nouvelle et pénétra dans la maison. Elle déposa Regina dans son lit et elle s'installa sur le fauteuil où elle passa le reste de la nuit à veiller sur la brune.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre pas top, désolée... Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça...  
**

 **Le prochain sera meilleur. :)**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 16**

Point de vue Emma :

Emma s'était finalement endormi, fatiguée. Elle se réveilla, sentant un poids sur son corps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit Regina, assise sur elle et la tête enfouie dans son cou. Emma sourit et resta une bonne heure à observer la brune et à rire silencieusement devant ses petits ronflements. Elle voulut se lever pour aller voir Robin mais Regina s'accrocha plus fortement à elle, lui empêchant de bouger.

\- Arrêtez de bouger, Miss Swan, _dit la brune d'une voix endormie_.

\- Je voudrais bien mais il faut que j'aille… faire quelque chose.

\- Restez encore dix minutes, s'il vous plaît, _supplia Regina._

\- Bon, d'accord mais après je pars, _céda Emma._

\- Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, Miss Swan.

\- Là, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Pour que Robin soit arrêté, il faut que j'en dise la raison, m'autorisez-vous à parler de ce qu'il vous à fait, _la brune hocha la tête pour seule réponse._

Emma resta dix minutes assise sur ce fauteuil en serrant Regina contre elle. Passé ce délai, elle l'allongea sur son lit et descendit les escaliers. Elle laissa un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine, puis s'en alla.

Point de vue Regina :

Regina se leva un quart d'heure après Emma. Elle descendit se faire un café et lu le message : « _Je serais là dans une heure, je pense. Si non, c'est que Charming m'aura arrêté et que je serais en cellule mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sortirai rapidement. Dites moi si vous voulez voir Henry, je le ramènerai. Bonne matinée, Regina._ ». Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour la blonde, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit arrêtée à cause d'elle. Elle dégusta cette boisson qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur. A travers la fenêtre, elle regarda la rue où se trouvait encore la voiture écrasée par Robin. Elle sourit devant ce spectacle, Robin avait dû souffrir à cause du choc, mais ce sourire disparut soudain lorsqu'elle vit de nombreux habitants regarder sa maison, intrigués par ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait toujours ses habits de la veille et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla, posa le gilet de Snow sur une commode et mit ses affaires à la poubelle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bain. Devant le miroir, elle observa les bleus qui trônait maintenant sur son corps, ses hanches étaient rouges et des marques faisaient le tour de ses poignets. Elle se glissa dans la douche avec l'espoir que cette eau chaude puisse effacer cette nuit pour qu'elle puisse oublier mais cela n'arrangea rien, au contraire, elle se remémora chaque seconde de son agression et tomba en larmes sur le sol de sa douche.

Point de vue Emma :

Emma parcouru la ville pendant vingt minutes pour trouver la voiture de Robin avant de la voir devant le Granny's. Elle se gara à son tour, elle reçu un message de Regina : « **_Ne ramenez pas Henry, je le verrai plus tard._** ». Après avoir répondu, elle pénétra dans le dîner en claquant la porte derrière elle, tous les clients se retournèrent sur elle. Elle chercha le brun du regard et le trouva assis au comptoir devant une pinte de bière. Il se leva, un air de défi sur le visage et s'approcha de la blonde :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sheriff ? _Cria-t-il._

\- Je t'avais prévenu Robin, _souffla-t-elle durement._

\- Haha ! _Rit Robin_. Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Regina a eu ce qu'elle méritait, elle n'avait qu'à pas me quitter pour… pour une femme ! _Cracha-t-il._

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ? _S'énerva Emma._ Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! Oh et puis, tu me gaves ! Je ne suis pas venue pour te voir t'inventer une excuse merdique, _elle laissa quelques minutes passer, tout le Granny's s'était tu et observait la scène_. Je t'avais prévenue Robin, je t'avais dit que si tu touchais à Regina, je te le ferai payer. Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Emma, _il se mit en position de combat._ Viens.

Emma ne se fit pas prier, elle sauta sur Robin et lui asséna deux premiers coups au visage. Le brun contre-attaqua, ouvrant l'arcade de la blonde. Elle fut légèrement projetée en arrière, l'homme en profita pour la faire tomber à terre. Elle se releva rapidement, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et elle soufflait de rage. Robin recula devant le regard de la blonde, plus aucune once d'humanité ne s'y trouvait. Emma perdit le contrôle et ne retint pas ses coups : gauches, droites, coups de genoux… Il se retrouva rapidement à terre. Elle monta sur lui et continua, Charming intervint et éloigna sa fille mais elle se défit de ses bras et retourna sur Robin. Son père ne pouvait rien faire. Lorsque Robin cracha du sang, Emma se calma. Elle s'approcha du visage de l'homme, qui était à moitié inconscient : « _Tu n'es qu'un lâche Robin. Regina est la plus belle chose qui aurait pu t'arriver mais maintenant, tu ne la reverra plus jamais. Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher encore une fois d'elle._ » Elle se releva et dit à haute voix pour que tout le monde l'entende :

\- Robin Hood, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Pour quelle raison ? _Demand_ _a_ _Charming._

\- Viol sur la personne du maire, Regina Mills.

Un cri d'effroi se fit entendre dans le dîner. Sans attendre d'autre réaction, Emma monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du 108 rue Mifflin. Elle toqua à la porte mais Regina ne répondit pas alors la blonde pénétra dans le hall. Elle appela la brune mais elle ne répondit pas. Le Sheriff monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre du maire, elle entendit des pleures étouffés provenant de la salle de bain. Sans toquer, elle entra dans la salle de bain rempli de buée. Elle s'approcha et de la douche et, sans regarder à l'intérieur, coupa l'eau.

\- Regina… Ne pleurez pas…

\- Allez-vous en, Miss Swan, _dit Regina entre deux sanglots_. Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Non, je ne vous abandonnerai pas… Pas maintenant, _rajouta-t-elle après quelques instants_.

\- Laissez-moi pleurer seule, Miss Swan ! _Regina haussa la voix._

\- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous enfermer sur vous même Regina. Sortez de là.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, Miss Swan.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Emma._ Parce que vous êtes nue ? C'est bon, je vous ai dé-

\- Non, _coupa la brune_ , ce n'est pas ça. _Emma passa la tête derrière le rideau de douche et découvrit le bras de Regina, en sang et une lame de rasoir sur le sol._

\- Regina, non ! _Cria Emma_. Ne faites pas ça ! _Elle prit un mouchoir qu'elle trempa d'eau et qu'elle entoura sur le poignet meurtri._

\- Je regrette tellement de lui avoir donner une seconde chance.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Regina. Il ne faut pas que vous vous mutiliez pour lui, ce n'est pas de votre faute, _répéta Emma_.

\- Si, j'ai été faible !

\- Regina, non…

Emma prit un peignoir et habilla Regina, elle la porta et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle voulu repartir mais Regina s'accrocha à elle la faisant tomber à ses côtés. Regina posa sa tête sur le torse d'Emma et prit la parole :

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Pourquoi vous vous excusez ?

\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à me débrouiller seule. J'ai toujours besoin de vous.

\- Croyez-vous réellement que je vous aurais laisser faire si cela me posait un quelconque problème ? Bien sur que non, _Emma reprit ce que lui avait dit Regina quelques jours plus tôt ce qui tira un sourire à la brune_. Plus sérieusement, dans ces moments, je crois que vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir seul. C'est pourquoi vous devez voir Henry, _comme_ _si on les écoutait,_ _une voix se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée._

\- Maman ! Ma' ! Vous êtes où ?

\- Vous l'avez emmenez ? _S'offusqua Regina_.

\- Non, non !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

\- Faites semblant de dormir !

\- Bonne idée, _la brune se reposa sur la blonde et ferma les yeux juste au moment où Henry pénétra dans la chambre._

\- Mam-

\- Chuuuut ! _Fit Emma en tournant la tête vers son fils._ Elle dort.

\- C'est faux, je t'ai entendu parler.

\- J'ai le droit de parler toute seule, gamin. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais voir maman… _Henry baissa la tête_.

\- Tu aurais dû prévenir. Je ne veux pas la réveiller, pas après la nuit dernière.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Grand-père ne veut pas me dire ! J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Robin, _Emma se tendit à l'entente de ce nom mais, sans que Henry puisse le voir, Regina serra la blonde contre elle_ , il est dans le coma. Il va avoir besoin de chirurgie faciale ! _La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire._

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir, Henry. Maintenant, retourne en cours.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler maman ? Je sais que tu es réveillée, pourquoi tu me fuis ?

\- Henry ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! _Son fils recula devant le ton autoritaire de sa mère._ C'est compliqué et si ta mère ne veut pas t'en parler, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons !

\- Pourquoi se confie-t-elle à toi ? C'est moi son fils, pourquoi elle ne m'en parle pas ?

\- Parce que, justement, tu es son fils, _souffla Emma._ Écoutes Henry, je sais que ça doit être dur de vivre ça, mais laisse lui du temps. Elle t'en parlera, mais pas tout de suite. Laisse la… Laisse la se reconstruire. Tu veux bien ?

\- Se reconstruire ? _S'étonna Henry._

\- Oui, gamin. Allez, retourne en cours, grand-mère ne doit pas être contente.

\- Oui. Au revoir, ma'. _Il allait passer la porte mais se retourna_ , je t'aime maman.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut ! Je reprends demain donc je ne pourrais plus poster chaque jour. Je posterai le chapitre 18 mercredi après-midi. C'est bientôt la fin ! Snif... :( Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça s'arrête :D**

 **J'ai changé de cover car je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser l'ancienne mais je n'avais pas encore trouver ce qu'il me fallait pour le montage, alors je l'avais mis en attendant. Oui, j'ai trouvé les photos alors que la FF est presque finie mais je n'y peut rien. Le collage est pas super mais je trouve les images géniales (images tirées de la série).**

 **Bon, j'arrête avec ma vie et vous laisse à la lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !  
**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 17**

Point de vue Regina :

Henry disparut et Emma resta silencieuse, Regina décida de prendre la parole :

\- Il faut que je lui en parle.

\- Ne vous forcez pas, Regina.

\- Oui mais il souffre.

\- Je vais être égoïste mais là, vous devez vous centrer sur vous et oublier les autres, _Regina ne répondit pas_. On descend se voir un bon film ? _Proposa Emma._

\- Si vous voulez, Miss Swan.

\- Mais un peu que je veux, _rit la blonde_. Habillez-vous, je vous attends en bas.

Emma descendit dans le salon et Regina se leva pour chercher de quoi s'habiller. Elle prit un pull XXL et un short, ça n'était pas à son habitude mais elle s'en foutait. Elle rejoignit Emma qui était sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans pleins de plaids. Le Sheriff se retourna vers le maire et elle resta bouche-bée :

\- Il faudrait m'expliquer comment vous faites pour restez aussi classe et… sexy avec n'importe quoi, _Regina rit à ces mots._

\- Miss Swan, vous apprendrez qu'une reine se doit de toujours l'être, _Emma tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que la brune la rejoigne._

\- On regarde quoi madame le Maire ?

\- Ce que vous voulez, Sheriff Swan. C'était votre idée et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu.

\- Un dessin animé, ça vous va ?

\- Quelle âge avez-vous ? _Charria Regina._

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprécier un bon dessin animé et puis ils sont la base des films. Vous en avez déjà vu ? _La brune fit non de la tête._ Quoi ? Vous rigolez ? Vous n'avez même pas vu Blanche-Neige ?

\- Eh ! Non ! Et puis cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout…

\- Il faut remédier à ça ! C'est décidé, on regarde un Disney, que ça vous plaise ou non.

\- D'accord, d'accord, _Regina mit ses mains devant elle, en défense_. Je me rends ! _Rit-elle._

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, moquez-vous ! Bon, je vais opter pour Le livre de la Jungle. Il est génial, je le regardais souvent quand j'étais petite.

\- C'est vous le chef, Miss Swan.

Emma lança le film et Regina se colla à elle. La brune ne le regarda pas réellement, elle était occupée à observer la blonde. A observer ses yeux pétillants de bonheur devant le dessin animé qui avait rythmé son enfance, à l'observer chanter à tue-tête ces paroles qui lui resteraient maintenant en tête : « _Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux..._ » Au contact d'Emma, ces mots prenaient un sens, Regina était heureuse, heureuse de partager ce moment avec son amie. Elle oubliait tous ses traquas, tous ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle vivait le moment présent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce visage angélique. Qui pourrait croire, que quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait envoyé un homme dans le coma ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? _Demanda Emma sans quitter la télévision du regard._

\- Vous, _répondit simplement Regina._

\- Pardon ? _Emma fut alors totalement intéressée par ce que disait la brune_. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes mignonne quand vous regardez un dessin animé, _Regina sourit face à la ressemblance avec la scène de l'hôpital._

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que je fais qui me vaux cette attribution ? _Rit Emma._

\- Vous souriez comme un enfant qui serait à Disney… Park ?

\- World. Disney World, _répondit la blonde._

\- Oui, voilà. Vous faites des moues terriblement… craquantes.

\- Il est assez rare que l'on m'assimile à quelque chose de craquant, _répondit la blonde après un court silence._

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce que vous êtes.

Regina plongea ses yeux chocolats dans les émeraudes en face d'elle et ses poils se hérissèrent. Elle pouvait voir les joues d'Emma rougies, sa bouche entre-ouverte, tremblotante et son regard osciller entre sa bouche et ses yeux. Regina sentait son corps bouillir de désir pour cette blonde. Elle voulait goûter à ces lèvres. Elle oublia ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit dernière et s'approcha d'Emma. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, ses lèvres effleurèrent celle de la blonde et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Emma ne la rejeta pas, au contraire, elle passa une main dans la nuque de la brune et colla un peu plus leurs lèvres. Regina voulu approfondir ce baiser et Emma le comprit, elle ouvrit l'accès à sa bouche et leurs langues se lièrent. Regina fit disparaître ses mains dans la chevelure dorée et se colla à Emma.

Emma brisa soudainement leur baiser. Elle était essoufflée mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle s'était éloignée.

\- Non... Non…

\- Excusez-moi, Miss Swan. Je me suis emportée, _Regina voulut se lever mais Emma la retint._

\- Non, c'est juste que… On ne peut pas, pas maintenant. Regina, vous avez les idées embrouillées, vous êtes encore sous le choc… Vous pensez peut-être être… attirée par moi mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Après ce que Robin vous a fait, il est normal que vous vouliez ressentir de l'affection.

\- Vous avez raison, Miss Swan… _Regina baissa la tête_. Excusez-moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Écoutez, je me demandais si vous vouliez que je reste quelques jours avec vous ? _Demanda Emma après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant._

\- Je ne sais pas… Oui, mais c'est vous qui voyez.

\- D'accord, je vais chercher quelques affaires chez moi et je reviens, à tout à l'heure, Regina.

\- Au revoir, Miss Swan.

Point de vue Emma :

Une fois sortie du manoir, Emma dû s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres, elle avait l'impression que celles de la brune y étaient encore collées. Elle regrettait d'avoir mis fin à ce baiser mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Regina était chamboulée par ce que Robin lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Elle ferma les yeux, reprit sa respiration et prit la direction de son appartement. Elle s'y rendit à pied, elle avait besoin de marcher. Elle rentra sans toquer et découvrit Henry et ses parents assis à discuter dans la cuisine. Henry courut l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda Snow._

\- Je viens chercher quelques affaires, je vais rester chez Regina quelques temps. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, surtout pas maintenant.

\- Oui, évidement.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ! _proposa Henry._

\- Non, Henry, _Emma s'agenouilla devant son fils_. Je sais que tu veux voir ta mère mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Regina a besoin de temps. D'énormément de temps.

\- Mais… Elle me manque.

\- Tu l'as vu hier, gamin.

\- Pfff… D'accord, ma'. _Le garçon partit s'asseoir sur le canapé._

\- On ne va rien lui dire, _commença Charming_ , mais un jour où l'autre, il faudra qu'il soit au courant sinon il le découvrira par lui même.

\- Je sais mais c'est moi qui ai décidé de ne pas lui en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lorsqu'il est venu la voir ce matin, elle a fait semblant de dormir et elle a bien entendu que son fils souffrait de savoir qu'elle préférait se confier à moi plutôt qu'à lui. Quand il est reparti, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui en parle mais je lui ai répondu qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle pense à elle, _rapporta Emma_. Je ne lui ai pas dit mais si Henry avait su, il ne l'aurait pas quitter et se serait comporté comme si elle était en train de mourir, c'est tout en son honneur mais Regina n'aurait pas supporter et elle n'aurait pas pu passer à autre chose.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Emma, _dit sa mère_. Vas prendre tes affaires et retournes au près d'elle.

\- Merci maman.

En dix minutes, elle avait fait un petit sac pour une dizaine de jour et était repartie chez les Mills. Quand elle pénétra dans le hall, elle trouva Regina à terre, pleurant encore une fois et tenant une chaussure, la chaussure qu'elle avait perdu lors de son agression. Emma se maudit de ne pas avoir penser à la détruire. Sans un mot, elle prit la chaussure des mains de Regina et la lança dans le feu, puis elle serra la brune contre elle. Elle la berçait doucement et petit à petit, les pleurs cessèrent. Emma guida Regina jusqu'au canapé et celle-ci s'allongea posant sa tête sur les genoux de la blonde. Elles restèrent à observer silencieusement le feu pendant trois heures, silence de temps en temps rompu par quelques sanglots. A 20h, Emma décida qu'il était temps de manger, elle voulu se lever mais la tête poser sur elle l'en empêchait. Regina s'était assoupi alors elle ne voulut pas la réveiller. Elle le fit quand même, bien qu'involontairement, lorsque son ventre gargouilla. La brune émit un petit grognement de mécontentement ce qu'il la rendait terriblement sexy, Emma se retint pour ne pas goûter aux lèvres de Regina. Ignorant les tourments de la blonde, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, toujours allongée sur elle.

\- Vous avez faim, Miss Swan ? _dit Regina d'une voix plus rauque qu'à son habitude ce qui fit frissonner Emma  
_

\- Oui mais je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, désolée…

\- Ce n'est rien, vous n'allez pas vous laissez mourir quand même. Bon, je vais préparer un truc.

\- Non, laissez-moi fai-

\- Ooooh que non, Miss Swan, _coupa Regina_. Je ne vous laisserai pas seule dans ma cuisine, je connais votre goût pour... le désordre.

\- Alors, je peux vous aider non ?

\- Ça je veux bien, _rit Regina_.

Elles firent très simple, enfin, Regina, fit très simple. Emma ne faisait presque rien à par observer la brune cuisiner. Elles mangèrent devant la télévision. Regina était encore une fois collée à Emma, bizarrement leur baiser interrompu ne les avait pas éloigné. Il n'y avait pas de gêne, c'était comme si elles avaient bu et que tous ce qu'il s'était passé, était oublié.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Emma qui s'assoupit et qui tomba peu à peu sur Regina. Ce que Regina ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne dormait pas totalement, elle sentit donc que la brune jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle frissonna au contact de sa peau et se retourna, les yeux toujours fermées. Une main caressa sa joue :

\- Je suis désolée, Emma. Pourquoi restez-vous avec moi ? Vous avez une vie, vos parents, Henry… Alors pourquoi vous enfermer chez moi ?

\- Parce que tout ce qu'il vous arrive est de ma faute, _répondit Emma qui ouvrit les yeux._

\- Mi… Miss Swan, vous étiez réveillée ?

\- Il faut croire que oui. C'est pourquoi je vous réponds, tout ce qu'il vous arrive est de ma faute, c'est normal que je reste avec vous.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi, _Regina secoua la tête_ , ce n'est pas de votre faute si Robin est… est… lui, _une larme coula le long de sa joue pour finir sur celle d'Emma._

\- Ne pleurez pas pour lui, Regina, _Emma se releva et captura de son pouce une seconde larme._ C'est fini, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, maintenant arrêtez d'y penser, _elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie_. Allons dormir maintenant.

Point de vue Regina :

Les deux femmes montèrent dans la chambre du maire et Emma partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Regina s'allongea sur son lit et attendit patiemment la blonde. Elle se remémora ce baiser, ce baiser auquel Emma avait répondu. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réfléchi mais lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, elle avait eu peur que le Sheriff la repousse, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle l'avait même approfondit. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ça réaction, « _Ne voit-elle pas mes sentiments ? Ne voit-elle pas que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Robin ?_ »

Emma sortit de la salle de bain et Regina ne la remarqua pas immédiatement, plongée dans ses pensées mais lorsqu'elle la vu s'installer sur le fauteuil, elle intervint :

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir sur ce sofa. Venez à côté de moi, _devant le regard apeurée de la blonde elle rajouta :_ C'est bon, Miss Swan. Je ne vais pas vous manger, on va simplement dormir. Allez, venez, je suis fatiguée.

\- D'accord Regina, _la blonde s'allongea à ses côtés et elle éteignit la lumière._

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Swan.

\- Bonne nuit, Regina.

Sans un mot, Regina se colla à Emma et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

 **Avouez que je vous ai mis la chanson du Livre de la Jungle dans la tête ! :D**

 **A mercredi pour le chapitre 18 !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'attente n'a pas était trop longue !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 18**

Point de vue Regina :

Au milieu de la nuit, Regina sentit qu'Emma bougeait beaucoup ce qui la réveilla. Emma faisait un cauchemar, elle se débattait et parlait :

\- Regina… Excusez-moi, _un silence de quelques secondes se fit avant qu'Emma ne reprenne._ Robin !... Lâches-la ! Ne la touches pas !... Regina ! REGINA ! _Elle se réveilla en sueur, lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur la brune qui la regardait inquiète, elle l'enlaça._ Regina… J'ai eu si peur.

\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, calmez-vous… _Regina caressa le dos de son amie pour la réconforter._

\- Il avait l'air si vrai… _Emma se détacha de Regina_.

\- C'était quoi comme rêve ?

\- C'était quand on était pas encore en très bon terme. Vous étiez jalouse… de…

\- De quoi ? De votre relation avec Henry ?

\- Non… De celle avec Hook, _Regina ouvrit la bouche mais Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre._ Je sais, c'est insensé mais c'est mon subconscient. Bref, vous étiez jalouse et je me suis rendue compte de cette jalousie, je suis venue vous voir et… et…

\- Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, on peut arrêter là.

\- Non, non. Je vous ai embrassé et vous m'avez repoussé. Je me suis enfuie et le lendemain, je vous voyais au bras de Robin. Vous vouliez que je sois jalouse, ce qui marcha. _Emma marqua une petite pause_ , je suis allée voir Robin et je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il vous fallait et que vous étiez avec lui, simplement, pour me rendre jalouse. Ça l'a mit hors de lui, il a couru chez vous, je me suis précipitée derrière lui mais quand je suis arrivée… Vous étiez… Vous étiez… Morte. Vous étiez morte par ma faute.

\- Miss Swan… Emma… Ce n'était qu'un rêve oubliez le.

\- J'aimerai bien.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? _Regina plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde._

\- Il est récurrent, je le fais toutes les nuits…

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que vous vous êtes remis avec Robin.

\- Mais hier, vous ne l'avez pas fait.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Écoutez, Miss Swan, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Essayez de vous rendormir.

\- J'ai peur…

\- Vous ? _Regina tenta l'humour_. Le Sheriff Swan ? Avoir peur ? _Devant le manque de réaction, elle abandonna l'idée_. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, je suis là. Regardez, je suis bien en vie. Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve.

Regina prit Emma dans ses bras et elles s'endormirent dans cette position, après plusieurs minutes de réconfort.

Ce fut une petite main qui les réveilla le lendemain. Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux, Henry était assis sur le lit et les observait un sourire aux lèvres et les Charming étaient sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bonjour les mamans !

\- 'jour, gamin, _répondit Emma à moitié endormie._

\- On vous attends en bas, une grosse journée nous attend ! _S'enthousiasma le petit._

\- Attends, Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il nous attend ? _Demanda Emma mais son fils avait déjà d_ _isparu derrière la porte_ _._

\- Il n'a rien voulu nous dire. On est désolée Regina, _dit Snow_ , on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour occuper Henry mais il voulait vous voir.

\- Ce n'est rien, Snow White. Merci de le garder, _les Charming sourirent pour toute réponse._ Je m'habille et je descends.

\- Moi aussi, _ajouta Emma, le couple rejoignit Henry._

\- Je ne me sens pas prête à lui en parler, _avoua Regina._

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dites lui juste que vous lui en parlerez quand vous le serez. Avec moi, ça n'a pas eu l'air de marcher mais se sera différent si c'est vous.

\- Vous avez raison. Vous avez fait d'autres cauchemars ? _Demanda la brune._

\- Non, c'est bon, merci. Ils ont eu pitié de moi, _Emma lui sourit et prit quelques affaires pour s'habiller._ Je vous laisse votre chambre, je vais m'habiller autre part.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez rester ici. Je vais prendre une rapide douche, _fit Regina en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle._

Point de vue Emma :

Emma enfila son t-shirt et alors qu'elle allait passer une jambe dans son jean, Regina sortit de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette. La mâchoire d'Emma se décrocha et elle fixa le corps de son amie. Regina était devenue rouge sous ce regard insistant.

\- Désolée. Je… euh… J'ai oublié mes dessous, _bégaya Regina._

\- Oh… D'accord… Oui, bah c'est votre chambre donc ne vous excusez pas.

Regina prit ses affaires et retourna dans la salle de bain, Emma ne la quitta pas du regard une seule seconde. Elle resta quelques minutes à observer la porte fermée, puis reprit ses esprits et finit de s'habiller. Elle attendit sagement que Regina ai fini et après une vingtaine de minutes, elles rejoignirent les autres. Henry parlait à ses grands-parents mais lorsqu'il vit ses mères, il se tu. Emma fronça les sourcils, son fils préparait quelque chose. Il se leva et prit les mains de ses mères pour les mener vers leurs manteaux. Il leur intima de les mettre et sorti du manoir. Il lâcha ses mères et marcha devant elles pour les guider. Les Charming restaient derrière.

Chaque personne qu'ils croisaient regardait Regina avec compassion et pitié, Regina baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas les voir. Emma sentant la détresse de son amie, glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Regina et serra pour la soutenir. La brune se tourna vers la blonde et l'enlaça un instant avant de lui murmurer : « _Merci infiniment, Miss Swan._ » Emma lui sourit et elles se remirent en route derrière leur fils, toujours main dans la main.

Point de vue général :

Les Charming observèrent les deux femmes d'un œil méfiant. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Certes, après ce qu'a fait Robin, c'est normal qu'Emma veuille être là pour Regina mais c'était assez perturbant de voir leur fille prendre par la main la femme qui les avait envoyé dans ce monde.

Henry lui ne remarquai rien, du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il avait bien vu le rapprochement de ses deux mères et cela ne le dérangeait pas, au moins, elles arrêtaient de se battre comme deux idiotes. Cependant, il était attristé de savoir que ce rapprochement était dû à ce qu'avait fait Robin à Regina. « _Qu'a-t-il bien put se passer cette nuit là ?_ » Se demandait-il en permanence.

La petite troupe arriva au Granny's après une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Henry fit signe à ses mères de rester dehors et rentra dans le dîner suivi par Snow et Charming. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et la blonde haussa les épaules, signe de son incompréhension. Leur fils vint les chercher deux minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, tous les clients se tournèrent pour les observer, ils ne quittaient pas Regina des yeux. Si certains la regardaient avec compassion et bienveillance, d'autres la regardaient avec dégoût et dédain ce qui eut le don d'énerver Emma. Elle se détacha de Regina et avança de quelques pas.

\- Sinon, vous comptez quand vous arrêter de la regarder ? _Cracha Emma_. Vous n'avez pas autres choses à faire ? _Un silence_ _prit place_ _mais personne ne déviait le regard._ Allez ! Tournez-vous !

Les clients obéirent et Regina passa une main dans le dos de son amie pour la calmer. Elles rejoignirent les autres et s'installèrent côte à côte. Granny vint à leur rencontre.

\- Le repas est offert par la maison !

\- Granny, il ne faut pas faire ça à cause de… ce qu'il s'est passé, _dit Regina._

\- Vous êtes nos clients les plus réguliers, _répondit la vieille femme à l'ensemble de la tablée,_ alors ça nous fait plaisir de vous l'offrir. Et votre petit est malin, il sait y faire avec les négociations !

\- Merci beaucoup Granny, _remercia Snow, la femme repartait déjà_.

\- Petit cachottier ! _Dit Emma._

\- Je voulais le faire depuis déjà quelques temps et j'ai trouvé l'occasion. Je voulais que tu sortes un peu maman, _expliqua Henry._

\- Merci, mon chéri. _Répondit Regina._

Point de vue Emma :

Ruby apporta leurs plats et ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Imperceptiblement, Emma se rapprocha de Regina jusqu'à sentir sa jupe contre son jean. Elle vit qu'un frisson parcouru la brune et qu'elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits. Cela tira un sourire à la blonde qui se re-concentra sur la discussion en cours. Henry parlait de tout et de rien et faisait rire la petite troupe mais tout ceci s'effondra lorsqu'il parla de ce qu'il ne fallait pas aborder :

\- Robin est sorti du coma, _Emma se tendit et Regina laissa échapper sa fourchette qui tomba dans son assiette._

\- Henry ! _Sermonna_ _son grand-père_ _._

\- Non, c'est bon, Charming. Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda difficilement Regina._

\- Je ne sais pas, quand je suis allez le voir il l'emme-

\- Tu es allez le voir à l'hôpital ? _S'emporta Emma._

\- Oui ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait !

\- Henry ! Comment as-tu pu ?

\- Calmez-vous Miss Swan, _essaya Regina_ , il a le droit de savoir.

\- Bien sur qu'il a le droit, mais il n'a pas à aller voir Robin ! _La blonde se retourna vers son fils_. Je t'ai dit que ta mère t'en parlerai, pourquoi es-tu allez le voir ?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas voir maman comme ça ! _Il plongea son regard dans celui de la brune._ Maman, pourquoi ne m'en parles-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce que Robin a-t-il pu faire de si grave pour que tu t'enfermes à la maison ?

Ce fut la goutte de trop, Regina s'enfuit du dîner. Emma se leva pour la rejoindre mais avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers son fils et le regarda l'air de dire : « _Tu es content ?_ » Elle couru derrière Regina qui était déjà loin. Heureusement pour elle, la brune était en talons ce qui ralentissait sa course, Emma fut bientôt à ses côtés. Elle voulut l'enlacer mais celle-ci la repoussa :

\- Non, Miss Swan… _dit-elle enfin._ Retournez avec Henry, avec vos parents et profitez de cette journée. Je rentre au manoir, _Regina commençait déjà à s'en aller mais Emma l_ _ui_ _prit le bras._

\- Non, Regina. Je ne vous laisserai pas seule, ce n'est pas ce dont vous avez besoin. Henry a peut-être été… indélicat mais tous ce qu'il veut c'est comprendre, il veut vous voir sourire, rire… Ce n'est pas en vous enfermant seule que vous passerez à autre chose.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi… voulez-vous toujours rester avec moi ? Après ce que je vous ai fait, après ce j'ai fais à tout le monde… Pourquoi me soutenez-vous toujours ?

\- Regina, je vous ai vu sous votre pire jour et je n'ai pas cessé de penser que vous étiez… la meilleure, _Regina releva son visage mouillé vers la blonde._

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Je suis si faible, je me repasse en boucle cette nuit et je me demande toujours pourquoi je n'ai rien pu faire… Pourtant, la réponse est évidente. Je suis faible. Assez pour ne pas être capable de… surmonter ça.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être assez forte… _Emma se rapprocha de Regina._ Mais peut-être que nous le sommes.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le chapitre 19 mais surement samedi ou dimanche, donc, a ce week-end !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 19 !  
**

 **Malheureusement, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre avant la fin de cette FF... Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se finisse mais tout à une fin. Non ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 19**

Point de vue général :

La blonde serra des deux mains celles de la brune. Cette dernière la regardait intensément et ne pouvait détourner le regard. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Voir Emma aussi… gentille avec elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Emma délivra Regina et vint essuyer ces larmes de son pouce, elle entoura la brune de ses bras et la serra contre elle.

Henry était sorti et observait la scène de loin, il fut rapidement rejoint par ses grand-parents. Voir sa mère adoptive dans un tel état de détresse lui fit comprendre la gravité de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il l'observa fondre en larme dans les bras de son autre mère. Il voulut courir vers elle et s'excuser mais Snow le retint, elle hocha négativement la tête faisant comprendre à son petit-fils qu'il fallait les laisser seules.

Ils repartirent au Granny's laissant la rue déserte à l'exception des deux femmes. Elles restèrent ainsi, debout sur le macadam, pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer. Le maquillage de Regina avait coulé sur ses joues et Emma l'effaça du bout de ses doigts. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de la brune et la guida jusqu'au Granny's. Elles rejoignirent les trois autres et prirent silencieusement place à table. Un silence pesant s'installa, personne n'osait parler.

Ce fut finalement Henry qui le brisa :

\- Je suis désolée maman… _s'excusa-t-il, Regina releva la tête et fit face à son fils._

\- Ce n'est rien, mon chéri.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était si gr- _Emma lui donna une léger coup de pied pour lui demander d'arrêter._ Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

\- Écoutes, Henry… Robin m'a fait… _Regina cherchait ses mots._ Il m'a fait… quelque chose… qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me faire.

\- C'était quoi ? _Questionna le petit, il reçut en retour un seconde coup de pied, plus fort._

\- Ça suffit maintenant, gamin, _Emma voyait l'effort surhumain dont faisait preuve Regina pour en parler._ Tout ce que tu as à savoir est ce que viens de te dire ta mère, _fit-elle fermement._

\- D'accord… _Henry baissa la tête trouvant son assiette soudainement très intéressante._ Je t'aime maman, _lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes de silence._

\- Moi aussi, mon chéri, _répondit Regina._

Le fin du repas se passa en silence mais il n'était pas pesant. Personne ne ressentait le besoin de parler, tout simplement. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Henry les emmena à la plage où ils passèrent le reste de la journée. Ils construisirent des châteaux de sable, rigolaient en s'éclaboussant d'eau, se couraient après. Même Snow et Charming jouaient le jeu.

Point de vue Regina :

Regina, elle, restait à l'écart, pas très à l'aise dans cette famille qui ne serait jamais la sienne. Emma lui lançait des regards furtifs de temps à autres ce qui la faisait sourire. La blonde remporta son combat contre son fils et vint parler à la brune :

\- Pourquoi restez-vous si loin ? Joignez-vous à nous ! _S'enthousiasma Emma._

\- Je ne crois pas y avoir ma place, _sourit Regina._

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, madame le Maire. Venez ! _Elle tira la brune pas la manche._

\- Très bien, Sheriff Swan mais seulement parce que c'est vous ! _Rit Regina._

Regina s'assit aux côtés de son ancienne ennemie, Snow White, et discuta avec elle malgré son envie de la trucider sur place devant cette naïveté naturelle, « _Miss Swan, comment fait-elle pour la supporter ?_ » Henry et Emma les rejoignirent et le Sheriff s'assit au près du Maire. Tous se turent et observèrent le magnifique coucher de soleil. Snow appuya sa tête contre son mari et Regina fit de même contre Emma.

Lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent à l'horizon, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Emma dit au revoir à sa famille et repartir avec Regina au 108 rue Mifflin. Elles marchèrent lentement, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, à la lumière de la lune. Elles ne parlaient pas, se contentant de s'observer du coin de l'œil. Regina glissa soudainement sa main dans celle d'Emma et continua silencieusement sa route. Si Emma fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas, elle marcha sans réagir. Arrivées au manoir, Emma insista pour dormir sur la canapé voulant laisser son intimité à Regina. Cette dernière la quitta donc à contrecœur et s'enfonça dans ses draps. Elle s'endormit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Vers 2h du matin, Regina se réveilla en sursaut, entendant des cris provenant du salon. Elle se leva et descendit à pas de velours les escaliers, pensant à un intrus. Elle découvrit Emma, à terre, visiblement encore endormi au vu de ses paupières closes, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible et criant contre celui-ci :

\- Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher ! Regina ! Courez !

Regina savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, pas dans une crise dans celle-ci, alors elle attendit. Emma se réveilla dans un cri de douleur, la main contre son cœur. Elle se leva, enfila sa veste et regarda Regina qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis son réveil :

\- Je… Je vais faire un tour, _déclara-t-elle avant de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle._

Point de vue Emma :

Emma avait bien cru que la journée allait tomber à l'eau après ce qu'avait dit Henry mais finalement elle se passa merveilleusement bien. Lorsque Regina avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine, elle avait eu envie de jouer avec ses cheveux mais s'était retint au dernier moment. Lorsque Regina lui avait prit la main dans la rue, elle avait eu envie de s'arrêter et de l'embrasser mais au lieu de cela, elle avait continué sa route, sans rien dire. « _Cette femme va me rendre dingue..._ » se répétait-elle en permanence. A leur retour au manoir, elle aurait voulu dormir avec la brune mais ça aurait été inapproprié.

Quand elle s'allongea sur la canapé, elle savait pertinemment que ses cauchemars allaient revenir mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, alors elle ne lutta pas contre la fatigue et tomba peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Ça avait été le cauchemar le plus horrible de tous. Il avait commencé comme les autres : Hook, le baiser, Robin, Robin qui court chez Regina mais cette fois-ci, elle était arrivée avant lui. Elle s'était interposée entre lui et Regina. La brune avait réussi à s'enfuir et ne regardait pas derrière elle pensant que la blonde la suivait mais au lieu de ça, Robin avait sorti un glock. Emma s'était vu transpercé de part en part par une balle atteignant son cœur. En tombant à terre, elle avait vu Robin tirer une seconde fois mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il visait. Lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de douleur, elle savait. Emma n'avait pas réussi à sauver Regina. Elle s'était réveillée à ce moment.

Elle arpenta pendant plusieurs heures les rues de Storybrooke. Elle errait sans savoir où elle allait, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, vides. Elle marcha jusqu'à la plage où elle observa la mer sans vraiment la voir. Il y aurait pu avoir un ouragan qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi. Elle resta sur le sable pendant de longues minutes avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir sur ses pas. Lorsqu'elle rentra au manoir, il était presque 6h. Regina courut et l'enlaça contre elle :

\- J'ai eu si peur, Miss Swan ! _Réprimanda-t-elle._

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin d'air.

\- Pendant 4 heures ?

\- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure… Je suis désolée, Regina, _une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue._

\- Ce n'est rien, Miss Swan, _la brune captura cette larme du bout de son pouce._ Allons dormir, vous êtes fatiguée et moi aussi.

\- Oui…

Alors qu'Emma retournait sur le canapé, Regina lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Emma s'allongea à ses côtés et sentit des bras l'entourer. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, contrairement à la brune. Elle avait peur de refaire ce cauchemar mais la fatigue l'emporta. Sa respiration se cala sur celle de son amie et elle sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil profond.

Point de vue général :

Tous les soirs, Emma et Regina se couchait dans la même chambre, la brune collée à la blonde. Emma restait tous les jours avec elle et au bout de deux semaines, Regina retourna travailler mais le Sheriff venait souvent la voir pour savoir comment elle allait.

Après deux mois, Emma retourna vivre avec ses parents, Regina s'en était à peu près remise. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter la belle brune mais il le fallait, elle ne pourrait pas rester chez elle indéfiniment. Lorsqu'elle quitta le manoir, Regina pleura quelques minutes devant sa porte, ces deux mois l'avaient fait revivre. Emma l'avait fait revivre. A son départ, la maison perdit toute vie et se replongea dans le silence.

Emma passait encore tous les soirs voir si Regina s'en sortait et repartait avant le dîner. Deux mois encore plus tard, la vie du Maire avait reprit son cours normal et Emma décida de la quitter là.

Point de vue Emma :

Un soir, tard, elle prit une feuille blanche et écrivit une longue lettre. Une fois finie, elle la glissa dans une enveloppe et inscrivit sur le dessus : « _Madame la mairesse_ ». Elle s'allongea ensuite dans son lit pour pouvoir partir tôt le lendemain.

Elle se réveilla à 7h du matin et s'habilla silencieusement. Elle descendit doucement à la cuisine et y déposa son arme de service, son étoile de Sheriff ainsi que les doubles de l'appartement. Elle prit son sac rempli de vêtements et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle roula au 108 rue Mifflin et observa la demeure pendant quelques minutes. Ce manoir… C'était là où tout avait commencé. Là où sa vie avait été changée à jamais. Elle secoua la tête pour s'extirper de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la boite au lettre. Elle sortit l'enveloppe de sa veste et avança la main pour ouvrir la boite mais une voix l'interpella :

\- Miss Swan ? _Regina venait de sortir de chez elle, se rendant probablement à la mairie._ Que faites-vous là ? _Elle s'avançait maintenant vers Emma._

\- Euh… Rien… Je… Je suis désolée.

Emma prit peur, lâcha l'enveloppe à terre et remonta dans sa voiture. Elle n'attendit pas plus et roula à tout vitesse sur le macadam faisant crisser ses pneus. Elle s'arrêta au Granny's où elle commanda le dernier chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle qu'elle prendrait dans cette petite ville, dans ce dîner. Ruby lui apporta ça rapidement et elle le but savourant chaque gorgée, presque religieusement. Elle déposa quelques billets sur la table et se rendit au toilette pour pouvoir prendre la route tranquillement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut ! Voilà, ce chapitre signe la fin de notre aventure. J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire cette FF. Pour ma part, je suis assez triste de voir là la fin de mon histoire, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que ça s'est ressenti.**

 **Je préviens tout de suite que ce chapitre sera un peu guimauve mais pas trop non plus, ce n'est pas mon style...**

 **J'ai utilisé les paroles d'une chanson qui m'ont beaucoup aidé pour écrire ce chapitre, Halo de Beyoncé. Donc, j'espère que vous comprenez l'anglais car je n'ai pas traduit mais vous pouvez toujours voir sur internet la traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I do love you**

 **chap 20**

Point de vue Regina :

Elle voulu rattraper Emma mais elle était déjà loin alors elle retourna à la boite aux lettres et prit l'enveloppe qui trônait à terre. Elle sourit à l'inscription notée sur celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Elle déplia la lettre et commença à la lire :

« _Regina,_

 _Je vous écris cette lettre car je n'ai pas le courage de vous le dire en face._

 _Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis désolée de ce que Robin vous a fait… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, tout ceci est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour vous emmener à l'hôpital, si je vous avais laissé rentrer chez vous, vous n'en seriez pas là… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier toutes ces nuits passés à vos côtés, vos pleurs que j'essayais de calmer. J'espère y être arrivée._

 _Paradoxalement_ _, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne,_ _ces deux mois à m'occuper de vous ont été les plus beaux. J'ai aimé passer du temps, rire, discuter avec vous, vous prendre dans mes bras… J'ai profité de ces bons moments car je savais qu'un jour, il faudrait y mettre fin._

 _Ce jour est arrivé._

 _Comme nous en avons décidé la nuit de mon retour, je pars aujourd'hui de Storybrooke. Je savais qu'il allait vous arriver quelque chose mais j'espérais au fond qu'il n'en serait rien. Je me trompais... Je ne peux pas rester dans votre vie, je ne vous apporte que le malheur. Vous n'aurez jamais votre Happy Ending si je reste votre amie. Alors, il faut que je parte._

 _Maintenant que nous ne nous reverrons plus, je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir la raison de ma première fuite... La véritable raison. Ce que je vous ai dit était vrai mais il y avait quelque chose là dessous. J'ai eu peur, peur de mes sentiments._

 _Vous souvenez-vous lorsque nos regards se sont accrochés devant chez vous ? Lorsque vous m'avez fait Sheriff, vous souvenez-vous ? J'espère que oui, car sinon tout ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'aurait aucun sens._

 _Cet échange m'a fait réalisé quelque chose que j'essayais tant de cacher depuis quelques temps. Il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux… Et ce que j'ai vu m'a donné envie de fuir, fuir ces sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Pas même avec Neal. Ces sentiments de légèreté, de sécurité qui vous envahit lorsque vous êtes avec l'être aimé._

 _Je pense que vous avez très bien comprit à présent._

 _Ces sentiments sont aussi une seconde raison à mon départ aujourd'hui, car ils sont insensés, non réciproques et surtout, dangereux…_

 _Dangereux pour nous deux._

 _Dangereux pour moi car si je reste, je vous verrais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et cela me tuerait à petit feu._

 _Dangereux pour vous, car je pourrais être capable de m'en prendre à cette personne et ainsi, de vous blesser. Encore une fois. Je ne veux pas que cela vous arrive. Alors, il faut que je parte._

 _Dites bien à mes parents et à Henry que je les aime._

 _J'espère qu'avec mon départ, vous pourrez enfin être heureuse. Je l'espère réellement, vous méritez cela. Vous méritez d'avoir une famille mais cela n'arrivera pas si je suis dans les parages._

 _Au revoir, Regina._

 _Miss Swan._ »

Regina pleurait maintenant, ses mains tremblantes devant cette déclaration. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Emma, pas après cette lettre. Elle courut à sa Mercedes et fit crisser ses pneus contre le macadam. Elle roulait à tout vitesse dans les rues de Storybrooke, elle devait rattraper Emma qui devait maintenant être sorti de cette ville. Contre toute attente, elle aperçut une Coccinelle jaune, garée devant le Granny's. Regina ne prit même pas le temps de faire de même, elle s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et couru au dîner. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un fracas faisant se retourner tout les clients.

\- Où est Emma ? _Cria-t-elle à Ruby._

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Elle était là il y a deux minutes, _fit la jeune femme montrant un siège de la main._

\- Sa voiture est toujours garée devant, ne me ment pas ! _Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes et son maquillage avait totalement disparu._ Où est-elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Regina.

Le maire fut bousculé par une femme se cachant sous une veste rouge. Emma. Regina lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner.

\- Emma… _sa voix était douce._ Ne part pas, _supplia-t-elle._

\- N'avez-vous donc pas lu ma lettre, Regina.

\- Si, mais...

Point de vue général :

Emma se dégagea et parcouru à toute vitesse la distance qui la séparait de sa voiture. Elle mit le contact mettant en route la radio mais avant qu'elle ne puisse démarrer, Regina ouvrit la portière et l'extirpa de là.

\- Laissez-moi Regina ! _Cria Emma._

\- Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller !

Les deux femmes se turent en entendant les paroles qui se frayaient un chemin à leurs oreilles.

« **Remember those walls I built ?**

 **Well, Baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight, **

**They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in **

**But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo,**

 **I got my angel now.** »

Les deux femmes savaient pertinemment que ces paroles se rapportaient très bien à leur relation. Chacune avait vu leurs murs s'effondrer à l'arrivée de l'autre. Chacune les avait vu tomber grâce à l'autre.

« **It's like I've been awakened,**

 **Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking,**

 **I ain't never gonna shut you out** »

Les deux femmes écoutèrent cette chanson et se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Regina avançait lentement, raccourcissant la distance qui les séparait.

« **Hit me like a ray of sun,**

 **Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want, **

**Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again **

**But this don't even feel like falling** »

Regina souriait, oui c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Après Daniel, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais aimer. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait eu si peur. Peur de souffrir une seconde fois. Mais le contraire c'était produit. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que pendant ces journées passées avec Emma.

Emma, quant à elle, se décomposait à chaque mots. Elle recula et voulu s'enfoncer dans sa voiture mais une seconde fois, Regina la retint.

\- Laissez-moi Regina !

\- Non ! _Cria Regina, les habitants étaient maintenant sortis du Granny's, intrigués par ces cris et observaient la scène de loin._

\- Vous m'aviez fait une promesse ! _Fit Emma en repoussant Regina à quelques mètres d'elle._

\- Les promesses sont faites pour être brisées !

\- Pas celle-ci ! _Emma pleurait à présent._

\- Je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais retomber amoureuse après Daniel, et pourtant je l'ai fais.

\- Regardez où cela vous a mené !

\- Je ne parle pas de Robin, _une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux d'Emma mais celle-ci s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la remplaçant par ce que Regina interpréta pour de la jalousie._

\- Je suis contente pour vous, _Emma se retourna pour rentrer dans sa voiture mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit Regina._

\- Je t'aime, Emma, _la blonde mit quelques secondes à répondre._

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas en inventant cela que je vais rester.

Regina lui attrapa la main et la serra fort. Emma se retourna et fit face au visage de sa brune. Elles s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que Regina ne fasse l'unique pas qui la séparait d'Emma et vienne poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde mit un peu de temps à réaliser mais ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène. Instantanément, une nuage violet se forma autour d'elles faisant voler leurs cheveux. Ce nuage les enveloppa et les plongea dans un autre monde. Leur langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un ballet parfait.

Elle se séparèrent à contre cœur lorsque le souffle vint à manquer. Elles se mirent front à front et s'observèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, vraiment, _déclara Regina_.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! _Cria Henry qui rejoignit les deux femmes._

\- Que… Quoi ? _Balbutia Emma en se décollant de Regina pour faire face à son fils._

\- Oh c'est bon ! Ça fait des plombes que vous vous tournez autour ! J'ai beau n'être qu'un enfant, je vois quand même lorsque mes deux mères entretiennent des sentiments qui vont au-delà de l'amitié, _il arborait un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillaient, il était visiblement heureux de la situation._

\- Mais… Mais… Ça ne te dérange pas, Henry ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Non, je n'aimais pas…Robin, _l'enfant baissa la voix à ce prénom conscient qu'il abordait un sujet sensible_ , et puis Hook était sympa mais je vous préfère l'une pour l'autre.

\- Oh, Henry ! _Dirent-elles à l'unisson._

Ses deux mères l'enlacèrent contre elles. Ils étaient à présent une vraie famille, et rien ne pourrait changer cela, ils le savaient. Des applaudissements se firent entendre, les habitants de Storybrooke étaient contents de ce qu'ils venaient de voir même si cela était assez déroutant. L'ancienne Evil Queen et la Sauveuse ? Le Maire et le Sheriff ? Si un jour, quelqu'un leur avait dit que les deux femmes finiraient ensemble, ils lui auraient ris au nez.

Point de vue général :

La petite famille prit le chemin de l'appartement de la blonde, laissant leurs voitures garées devant le dîner. Ils rentrèrent sans toquer et déposèrent leurs manteaux.

\- Maman ? Papa ? _Demanda Emma s'avançant dans l'appartement suivi des deux autres._

\- Ils sont peut-être sorti, _dit Regina, la blonde haussa les épaules pour toutes réponses et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine mais en tournant la tête, ils découvrirent Snow et Charming sous la couette de leur lit, visiblement trop occupés pour répondre._

\- OH MON DIEU ! _Cria Emma, elle mit sa main devant les yeux de son enfant._

\- Emma… Je… On… _bégaya Charming._

\- On va en haut, habillez-vous, _fit la blonde._

Sans plus attendre, Emma prit Henry par le bras et monta dan sa chambre suivi par Regina. Les deux femmes ne dirent rien, trop gênées pas la situation, et Henry… Eh bien, Henry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais se taisait aussi. Lorsqu'une voix brisa le silence, les trois descendirent rejoindre l'autre couple qui était maintenant assis autour de la table de la cuisine, les joues encore rouges – d'effort et de honte. Alors que Snow ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, Emma la devança :

\- On a un truc à vous dire… _Elle regarda discrètement Regina et fit signe à Henry de se taire._

\- Quoi donc ? _Demanda la brunette, contente de ne pas devoir aborder le sujet._

\- Euh… Moi… Et Regina… _commença Emma._

\- Oui ? _Invita Charming._

\- Votre fille et moi… sommes ensemble, _Snow fut bouche bée et Charming gloussa à ses côtés._

\- Pourquoi ris-tu Charming ? Tu n'as pas compris ce que viens de dire Regina ? _Demanda sa femme._

\- Si. Vous me faites rire vous deux, _dit Charming regardant la brune et la blonde._

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? _Demanda Regina, implacable._

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'on pari avec Henry pour savoir quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous embrassez, et grâce à vous, je viens de gagner 20$.

\- C'est pas drôle grand-père ! _Henry courut à sa chambre et revint avec les 20$ qu'il donna à Charming._

\- Ah oui ? Vous faites des paris sans me mettre dans la confidence ? _S'insurgea Snow._

\- Bah… On savait pas comment tu allais le prendre, _répondit Henry, elle roula les yeux au ciel à cette réponse._

\- C'est bon, je suis totalement bête non plus ! _Elle se tourna vers le couple que formait sa fille et sa belle-mère,_ « ** _Étrange cocktail_** » _se disait-elle._ Emma, évidemment que je suis surprise mais si Regina fait ton bonheur, je m'en moques.

\- Euh… Okay, _fit finalement la blonde qui était restée muette fasse à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle._ Merci, maman.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, Regina était restée chez les Charming. Elle devait parler avec Emma, mais elle ne pourrait pas maintenant. Pas avec ses parents aux alentours et pas avec leur fils qui leur pose sans cesse des questions. Alors, elle prit sur elle et ravala son inquiétude. A la fin de la journée, Regina et Emma laissèrent Henry chez ses grand-parents et se rendirent au Granny's pour reprendre leurs voitures. Elles prirent le chemin du manoir des Mills. Arrivées là-bas, Regina leur servit un verre de vin et elles s'installèrent sur la canapé, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Elles observèrent silencieusement le feu de la cheminée pendant de longues minutes. Elles se sentaient bien là et n'avaient aucune envie de briser ce moment mais Regina se décolla un peu et se tourna vers Emma :

\- Emma… J'aimerai parler, si tu veux bien.

\- Bien sur, _sourit Emma._

\- De nous.

\- Oh… Vas-y je t'écoutes, _Regina souffla et chercha ses mots quelques instants._

\- Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener… J'ai encore les souvenirs de… Robin dans la tête et je n'ai pas envie que tout cela recommence.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal, _dit Emma prenant la main de Regina dans la sienne._

\- Je sais, je sais mais j'ai peur… Je t'aime et j'ai envie que ça fonctionne entre nous mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, _elle baissa la tête à ses mots._

\- Regina, _Emma passa ses doigts sous le menton de la brune et releva sa tête_ _pour_ _ainsi, plonger ses émeraudes dans ces chocolats_ , je t'aime. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que ça fonctionne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être avec toi plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime vraiment.

Emma avança son visage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs langues se lièrent. Regina avait enfin une raison de sourire à la vie après Henry. Emma, elle, avait enfin trouvé une personne qui la comprenait et en qui elle avait pleinement confiance.

Elles avaient trouvé leurs _Happy Ending._

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
